


La misión

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: El soldado del invierno ha sido descongelado.Su misión:Asesinar a Steven Rogers antes de que se convierta en un obstáculo para Hydra. Antes de que se convierta en el Capitán América.Stucky(Preserum!Steve x Winter Soldier)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologo

23 de Diciembre de 1938

Nevaba. El soldado del invierno no recordaba ver nevar así antes, lo cual, era una completa ironía. Los copos de nieve caían desde el cielo vacilando en el aire hasta aterrizar, sin ruido, sobre un suelo ya tapizado de blanco. Los veía caer con el rostro hacia el cielo, disfrutando, sin ser consciente, del tacto frío de la nieve. El cielo estaba oscuro, pero esas pequeñas plumillas resplandecían de blanco. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, pero tampoco estaba consciente de eso. Suspiró. Arrellanado entre la portezuela que daba entrada a ese conjunto de viviendas y la pared fría y mohosa, había esperado como una sombra a que una luz específica se encendiera justo arriba y frente a él.

Su blanco vivía ahí.

Le habían asignado su misión apenas unas horas atrás, aunque no se podía decir que fuera en el pasado. La orden había llegado por un intermediario, un tal Rumlow. Por alguna extraña razón parecía muy entusiasmado con ser él quién le diera esa orden. El hombre sonreía cuando se sentó frente a él y observó cómo revisaban sus signos vitales. Era la rutina de cada descongelamiento.

Y luego, cuando al fin los médicos dieron su aprobación, Rumlow habló con un extraño tono jovial en la voz, no es que el soldado del invierno fuera muy receptivo a los cambios de humor de los demás, pero era muy evidente.

—Tu misión—dijo, sacó una hoja de papel de su bolsillo y se humedeció los labios antes de leer:

"Objetivo: Asesinar al blanco antes de que se convierta en un obstáculo para Hydra. Eliminar a toda costa"

Método: no especificado.

Especiales: Se probará sistema de túnel para viaje en el tiempo con número..."

Rumlow lo miró de reojo, pero el Soldado del invierno siguió mirándolo impávido, sin una sola huella de asombro o de algo en el rostro. Rumlow parecía estar muy excitado, sus piernas se movían nerviosamente. Su presencia provocaba disgusto, era desagradable...

El viaje en el tiempo había sido algo extraño, pero nada que le produjera ninguna gran impresión. El portal era inestable, así que nada más llegar, éste se cerró. Según le dijeron, tendría al menos tres días para completar la misión, antes de que pudieran volver a abrirlo. Así que, por primera vez, tenía tiempo para cumplir su misión. Pensó que, tal vez, podía terminar rápido y escapar por un rato antes de que abrieran el dichoso portal. No era como si quisiera volver, de todos modos.

Llegó de noche, tres noches antes de navidad. Las calles de Nueva York estaban atestadas de gente que hacían sus compras para dicha fecha. El aire estaba impregnado de una extraña sensación de alegría melosa, de la cual el Soldado del invierno no dio cuenta. Tampoco se dio cuenta de la impresión que causaba mientras caminaba por las calles, con ese largo abrigo y el sombrero que le habían dado para "camuflarse" en el ambiente. Tenía sólo un blanco, y no podía llamar mucho la atención. Pero la llamaba. Era un hombre desaliñado con pinta de ser peligroso, quizás un mafioso. Todos se apartaban de su camino nada más lo veían.

La casa de su blanco no estaba muy lejos, pero se apartaba dramáticamente del centro bullicioso de la ciudad. Así que, poco a poco, hubo menos gente que se quitara de su camino. Sólo un par de jóvenes, que salieron corriendo de un callejón y que decían algo sobre un perdedor, casi tropiezan con él. Al verlo se disculparon atropelladamente y echaron a correr.

Él no les hizo caso, tenían en mente la firme idea de llegar a la dirección marcada, y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que su blanco no estaba en casa. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, sino esperar? Así que encontró resguardo en ese rincón. Se quitó el sombrero cuando comenzó a nevar, contrario a lo que cualquier otra persona haría. Le agradó la sensación de frío sobre él, tanto así, que salió de su escondite para poder tener un poco más de ésta.

En eso estaba, con la mirada en el cielo y los copos de nieve cayendo y cubriéndole los hombros y el cabello de blanco, cuando escuchó el arrastre de unos pasos detrás de él. Se giró por instinto.

En el umbral del portón estaba un muchacho no muy alto, muy delgado y que además, parecía haber tenido una pelea, tenía el labio inferior roto y le sangraba, también se sujetaba un brazo por encima del codo. El chico frunció el ceño y le miró extrañado.

—¿Bucky?—le dijo, se acercó un poco más y el Soldado del invierno amagó un intento por retroceder. El chico lo miró con más atención, estaba oscuro y no era fácil. Entonces, para sorpresa del Soldado, sonrió, le sonrió... a él — ¡Bucky! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te ibas a ir con unos parientes esta navidad.

El soldado del invierno frunció el ceño. ¿Quién demonios era Bucky? No supo que contestar, de hecho, se preguntó si tenía que hacerlo.

—Te vas a convertir en hielo—continuó el muchacho antes de que el otro pudiera siquiera articular alguna frase—, estás cubierto de nieve. ¿Por qué no entraste? Sabes dónde está la llave.

Eso se estaba volviendo más extraño y confuso. De pronto estaba en un terreno que no conocía.

—Vamos, yo también me estoy congelando—el chico le palmeó el brazo y avanzó hacia las habitaciones.

Desconcertado, fuera de su zona de confort, siguió al joven que, al parecer, también tenía alguna herida en una pierna, pues la arrastraba ligeramente. De hecho, en las escaleras casi se cae, sino hubiera sido sostenido, increíblemente, hasta para sí mismo, por el asesino de Hydra.

—No me digas nada—dijo el chico—, ya lo sé. Soy un idiota por no escapar de las peleas. Pero es que, simplemente, no puedo. No me regañes... pronto será navidad.

Llegaron al piso superior, entraron a una de las viviendas y el muchacho encendió la luz. Era una habitación austera, pero tenía lo suficiente para vivir. Con la luz era más notorio el estado en el que la pelea lo había dejado. El soldado se preguntó por qué peleaba, si era evidente que no podría ganar. Demasiado pequeño, demasiado flaco, sus golpes no debían ni de hacer cosquillas. Y sin embargo, tenía el coraje para pelear sabiéndose perdedor. Eso, le resultó interesante, tanto o más, como la familiaridad con la que éste lo trataba.

—Toma Bucky, sécate—el chico le tendió una toalla, al hacerlo volvió a mirarlo extrañado y luego, se rió por lo bajo—. ¿Y ese pelo? ¡Te creció muy rápido! ¡Pero si sólo llevas una semana lejos! ¿Por qué no te lo cortaste? ¿Quieres que te lo corte?

El Soldado del invierno sujetó la toalla y luego, lo miró disgustado. ¿Qué tenía su cabello de malo? Como sea, se secó el rostro con la toalla y negó lentamente.

—No quiero cortármelo.

El chico sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Dijo algo sobre lavarse las heridas y desapareció tras una puerta. Fue entonces, que el castaño pudo mirar en rededor a él. Ya había notado que no había mucho ahí, pero era un hogar, un lugar acogedor, tibio, lejos del frío del invierno. Había algo de comida sobre una mesa, periódicos apilados en un rincón, y hojas de papel dispersas por todos lados. Con curiosidad, revisó algunas de las hojas, éstas tenían dibujos muy buenos. Había de todo: paisajes, caricaturas, retratos. Se reconoció en uno de esos últimos. Sólo que tenía el cabello más corto, una mirada diferente y una sonrisa particular. No supo cómo reaccionar a ello, soltó la hoja y la miró como si se tratara de una bomba de tiempo. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Todo era muy extraño. Retrocedió y chocó contra una pequeña mesita, tiró un portarretrato que había en ella y cuando la levantó, volvió a verse, una vez reflejado en el vidrio del portarretrato y otra vez en la fotografía. En ella le rodeaba el cuello con un brazo al chico de las heridas, con el brazo que ahora era de metal, y tenía en el rostro esa extraña sonrisa.

El chico salió en ese momento y él levantó la vista. Tenía el rostro limpio exceptuando las líneas rojas de sus heridas. Se había quitado la camisa ensangrentada y caminó en camiseta hacia la cocina.

—¿Tienes hambre, Bucky?

—¿Me conoces?—dijo al fin, sin soltar el portarretrato.

El chico se detuvo y lo vio con extrañeza, no parecía comprender la pregunta que se le había hecho, así que contestó dubitativo, pero afirmativamente.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Estás bien, Bucky? Te estas comportando raro.

—¿Raro?—el chico asintió—¿De dónde me conoces?

—¿De aquí? Brooklyn... la escuela, éramos vecinos... ¿Bucky te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?—se acercó e intentó tocarle la frente, pero él retrocedió a tiempo—. ¿Bucky?

—¿Quién diablos es Bucky?—dijo sintiendo que la confusión estaba a punto de causarle un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Tú... James Buchanan Barnes, ese eres tú. Ya enserio, Bucky, si estás jugando, no es divertido.

—¿Qué somos? ¿Tú y yo qué somos?— dijo poniéndole casi en la cara, el retrato.

—A...amigos, Bucky. Eres mi amigo.

El Soldado del invierno se quedó paralizado por unos segundos. ¿Qué era todo eso? Dio un brinco cuando el muchacho volvió a tocarle el brazo.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Cómo te llamas?—dijo en lugar de responder.

El chico también parecía bastante fuera de su zona de confort. Esas preguntas no le gustaban, eran extrañas, ¿por qué Bucky preguntaría algo que sabía desde que, prácticamente, tenía memoria? Es como si estuviera perdido. ¿Qué podía hacer para que se sintiera mejor? ¿Para qué se sintiera en casa?

—Soy yo, Bucky, Steve.

—Steve—repitió y entonces, se encendió una luz en su mente. El recuerdo de su misión. Se asomó por la ventana y calculó su punto de vigilancia en la oscuridad. Estaba ahí, estaba justo dónde se suponía que tenía que estar. Se giró hacia el chico—¿Steven Rogers?

Steve asintió al tiempo que le sonreía, y fue esa pequeña acción la que volvió a cruzar los cables en el cerebro del Soldado del invierno.

—¿Mi nombre es Bucky?—murmuró para sí.

Steve asintió y se giró en redondo, dándole la espalda, confiando en él. Pensó que, tal vez, el frío había hecho mella en su amigo, nada que una bebida caliente no pudiera remediar.

—¿Tienes hambre, Bucky?

Bucky no reaccionó de inmediato, lo miró boquiabierto. Algo en ese muchacho le hacía sentir diferente, algo que no podía entender. Él tenía algo cálido que cubría su corazón, era como si éste fuera capaz de derretir el hielo que lo forraba por dentro.

—S... sí— dijo, dejó el portarretrato en la mesita y caminó detrás de Steve hacia la pequeña cocineta—, tengo hambre.

Tenía tres días para averiguar de qué se trataba. Tres días, y entonces, lo mataría.


	2. Día 1. Con la luna

23 de Diciembre de 1938

El Soldado del invierno, Bucky, corrió una de las sillas de la mesa y se sentó en ella pesadamente. Observó a su objetivo mientras éste se apuraba a preparar una pequeña cena. Y mientras más lo veía, más dudaba que fuera su blanco.

Cuando Rumlow había leído su misión, con esa voz entusiasta y molesta, parecía demorar a propósito la identidad del blanco. Todo lo que le daba eran instrucciones sobre el viaje en el tiempo, lo que tenía que hacer, como mantener un bajo perfil y no modificar el curso de los eventos ya establecidos, excepto, claro, la muerte del blanco. Para el Soldado del invierno, todo eso era paja. Sólo necesitaba una cosa, una sola maldita cosa.

—¿Quién es el blanco?—interrumpió a Rumlow en medio de una cantaleta sobre algo relacionado con su brazo.

Aquello pareció molestar al hombre, pero tras chasquear la lengua, fue directo a lo más importante.

—Steven Rogers, alias Capitán América —pronunció esas palabras despacio y mirándole fijamente. Era como si quisiera que hubiera algún tipo de reacción en él, pero el Soldado del invierno no le dio nada.

—Habilidades—exigió, si iba a matar a un capitán, seguro que éste sabía defenderse. No es que creyera que aquello significara un obstáculo para su misión, pero no estaba de más saber.

Rumlow respiró profundamente antes de hablar, y para hacerlo más simple dijo— Es como tú—entonces, sí que se ganó la atención del soldado del invierno—. Artista marcial, hábil con las armas, genio estratega, fuerte, rápido... no creo que necesite decirlo todo. Ese es el maldito cap.

Como era de suponer, el Soldado del invierno, esperaba encontrarse con un igual. No...eso. ¿Cómo podía ser ese pequeño bicho una amenaza para Hydra? Pudieron mandar a cualquiera para hacer el trabajo, incluso Rumlow ¿por qué se tomarían la molestia de descongelarlo para ello? No podía ser él su blanco, pero se llamaba igual y la descripción parcial también concordaba, a saber: rubio y con ojos azules. ¿Por qué no le habían dado más? Bueno, principalmente porque eso no le importaba y había ignorado todo lo insustancial. Tal vez, si habían especificado el peso y la altura. Pero lo cierto era que, en ese momento, bastaba con un manotazo para aplastarlo como a una mosca.

—Bucky—Steve llamó su atención, hasta entonces dispersa—, ¿no quieres darte un baño antes de comer?

—¿Un baño?

—Sí, te hará bien, pareces cansado—Steve estiró una mano hacia él, pero lo esquivó, que fijación tenía aquel con querer tocarlo—. ¿No quieres?

—No.

Steve lo miró un poco extrañado por la atajante respuesta, pero no claudicó.

—Parece que creciste—cambió ligeramente el tema—Te ves más grande ¿qué te dieron de comer tus familiares, eh?

Bucky lo miró sin saber que contestar. Sí, tenía más masa corporal que en la foto sobre la mesita, pero, definitivamente, no era un espía, así que inventar historias no era lo suyo. Steve no esperaba respuesta, al parecer, porque le sonrió y continuó hablando.

—Quítate el abrigo al menos, debe estar mojado por la nieve, te resfriaras.

—No lo haré.

—Pero es incómodo ¿no?

Eso sí, pero si se lo quitaba, descubriría su brazo de metal. Sin embargo, ¿a qué le temía? ¿Al perfil bajo? No había nadie ahí más que ellos dos, y ese chico contra él, no tenía oportunidad. Aun así, permaneció estático con la mirada sobre Steve y sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Por qué no te das un baño, Bucky?—fue así como regresó a su punto—Debo tener ropa tuya por aquí, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Antes de que Bucky pudiera contestar, había sido empujado al baño. "Una ducha", se dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa, "una ducha". Sí, se sentía bien, muy bien. Sus músculos se relajaron y su mente también. Se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de la vista de sus superiores, libre de los puños que solían tirar de su cadena. Estaba libre y había alguien ahí que conocía a un "Él" que ni siquiera él sabía que existía, y que, además, le provocaba un algo que no podía explicar. Estaría ahí por tres días y no tenía nada que ocultar. Cuando terminó, se envolvió la cadera con la toalla y salió, encontró que, sobre la mesa, una taza de té, un vaso de leche, pan y huevos revueltos, lo esperaban

Era una sensación completamente desconocida. Se sentía un poco incómodo, pero la razón era que no estaba acostumbrado a nada como eso. Atención, cuidado, confort... le eran tan ajenos.

—Toma Bucky, es tuyo, pero no sé si te quede—Steve dejó una pila ropa en el sofá.

Le dio la espalda, mientras la dejaba ahí, así que no notó que éste lo ignoraba y corría una silla para sentarse a comer. Probó la comida y le supo a gloria, no había probado más alimento que una mezcla rara que le daban siempre, que servía para reactivar y mantener el funcionamiento de su sistema digestivo después de estar tanto tiempo congelado; y si duraba mucho tiempo activo, el alimento no era menos soso.

Steve se giró y lo vio inclinado sobre la mesa, comiendo. Supuso que el viaje había sido largo y estaba realmente hambriento. Estaba a punto de decirle que se secara y vistiera primero, si no quería pescar un resfrío, pero, cuando se acercó a él, no le pasó desapercibido ese brazo izquierdo.

—¿Qué es eso?—Preguntó rodeando la mesa, para verlo de frente. Desde ese ángulo, era más evidente la extremidad de acero— ¿Por qué traes eso en el brazo?

—Es mi brazo.

—¿Tu brazo?

—Perdí mi brazo y lo remplazaron con eso—Bucky explicó aquello sin dilación y con simplicidad; aunque no entendía bien a bien por qué lo hacía. Bien podía acallar las preguntar con un puñetazo. Pero, vamos, el chico lo estaba alimentando, al menos podía concederle una o dos indiscreciones, además, era la primera vez que hablaba tanto con alguien.

Por su lado, Steve frunció el ceño, su rostro expresaba lo que sus palabras no. No entendía ni una sola cosa.

—Yo no soy tu Bucky—con cada segundo la necesidad de explicarse se hacía más grande. Es más, tenía una fuerte necesidad de decirle todo acerca de él, todo. Lo que le habían hecho, lo que le hacían, las muertes que arrastraba, el porqué estaba ahí en ese momento—, quiero decir, no el que tú conoces. Yo vengo del futuro.

—¿El futuro?—Steve estaba entendiendo menos, corrió la silla frente a Bucky y se sentó en ella lentamente, asegurándose de apoyar los antebrazos en la mesa.

—Sé que puedo ser él—dijo señalando la foto sobre la mesa y con la boca llena—, era él... tal vez. Pero en el futuro...

—¿Cómo qué vienes del futuro? Esto parece una historia de ciencia ficción... No entiendo, Bucky, si eres tú en el futuro, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Tengo una misión. Soy un soldado.

—¿Una misión? ¿Qué misión?

—Es clasificado—se sorprendió de sí mismo, y de la rapidez mental con la que pudo sortear la pregunta.

Steve asintió y no preguntó más. Parecía ser un chico de esos que entiende lo que significa "clasificado". Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si era su blanco. Tal vez en el futuro, realmente se convertiría en un capitán. También era cierto que a Steve eso lo tenía sin cuidado, siempre había respetado lo que Bucky le quería decir y también lo que no. Aquella historia, era extraña, pero tampoco era lo que más le preocupaba.

—¿Cómo perdiste el brazo? ¿Cuándo?

—No lo recuerdo. Nada de eso. Cuando desperté tenía esto.

—¿Te dolió?—parecía una pregunta con respuesta obvia, pero no lo era para Steve, y tampoco para el soldado del invierno, quién lo miró con la mitad del bocado en dirección a su boca. Había incredulidad en su mirada. A nadie le preocupaba si le dolía algo o no... hasta ahora.

—Sí—contestó al fin.

—¿Mucho?

—Sí.

—¿Pero lo hicieron para ayudarte, verdad?

—Necesitaban que tuviera mis dos brazos.

—¿Para qué?

—Para matar.

Steve contuvo la respiración, Bucky pensó que por fin había terminado con su interrogatorio y dio cuenta de toda su comida, sin mirarlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, si sentía la mirada del rubio sobre él, y no era nada cómodo.

—¿Qué?—le dijo cuándo levantó el rostro por fin.

Steve no le contestó de inmediato. Para el soldado del invierno la mirada que le dirigía era muy diferente a las muchas que había recibido. No había terror, ni desdén, era diferente. Era cálida, y triste al mismo tiempo.

—Te usan como un arma—dijo al fin. Era un chico inteligente, receptivo. No necesitaba la historia completa para comprender la situación. No estaba haciendo una pregunta, estaba afirmando algo que Bucky no había puesto sobre la mesa, pero de la que dio cuenta cuando Steve lo mencionó.

Ambos compartieron una silenciosa mirada por varios segundos. Después, Steve sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de la silla. No dijo nada, rodeó la mesa y sorpresivamente, abrazó contra su pecho el rostro de Bucky y apoyo su mejilla en la coronilla de éste. Fue un movimiento inesperado que congeló al Soldado del invierno. Paralizado de pies a cabeza, por dentro y por fuera. No, no estaba acostumbrado a nada de eso. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero estando entre sus brazos, no sintió la necesidad de huir, ni de golpearlo. Al contrario, cerró los ojos y en el fondo de su mente una voz lejana pidió que no se apartara.

Después, lentamente, Steve lo soltó.

—No te preocupes, Bucky—le dijo—. Ahora, estás en casa.

Le sonrió y corrió hacia el sofá para levantar la ropa que le había llevado, se la entregó en las manos y le recalcó que esperaba que le quedara. Bucky asintió, se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a vestirse, sin apartar la mirada del joven que ahora se servía a sí mismo algo de cenar. Le sorprendía, le aterraba, le llenaba de curiosidad, le hacía querer quedarse, le hacía querer ser ese Bucky que Steve conocía. Pero no lo era y eso le molestaba.

La ropa le quedó; aunque ajustada, no era del todo incomoda. Steve se empeñó en secarle el cabello. Le dijo que dormir con el cabello húmedo, de nuevo, podía provocarle un resfriado. No hubo manera de hacerle entender que él no se enfermaría. Dejó que éste le frotara el cabello con una toalla y se lo cepillara. Fue muy extraño, en especial por su propia docilidad. El muchacho tenía don de mando, un don sutil que no necesitaba de gritos, golpes o amenazas. Una vez más, pudo entrever en él, al capitán que tenía que asesinar en tres días.

—Puedes dormir en la cama—dijo Steve, al tiempo que deshacía la cama para que Bucky se sumergiera entre las mantas.

—Prefiero el piso.

—Bucky es invierno, si duermes en el suelo...

—...pescaré un resfriado.

Steve le sonrió, lo cual le bloqueó mentalmente de nuevo, y palmeó el colchón.

—Si tienes miedo, puedo dormir contigo.

—No tengo miedo—el Soldado del invierno se sintió ofendido, pero no le duró mucho, la sansación desapareció cuando Steve rió— ¿Dónde dormirás tú?

—En el sofá—Steve bajó de la cama para darle espacio y buscó su propia ropa para dormir.

Bucky trepó a la dichosa cama y sintió que se hundía en ella, pero también, se dio cuenta de algo en cuanto apoyó la cabeza en una de las almohadas: éstas tenían el aroma sutil de ese chico. Se llenó los pulmones de éste con la cara hundida entre las almohadas. Era un aroma familiar, activaba en él una sensación de nostalgia, y se pensó a sí mismo abrazando el delgado cuerpo del chico que le daba posada esa noche. Era casi como un recuerdo. Una interferencia. Levantó el rostro de la almohada y vio a Steve de pie, a un lado de la cama, semi desnudo y dispuesto a ponerse el pijama. Bucky dio cuenta de los moretones que tenía, eran la huella de golpes. Había olvidado por un segundo, que Steve había regresado de una pelea. Sin decir nada, se puso de pie y buscó sus cosas, las que había ocultado enrolladas en el enorme abrigo. No solo llevaba armas, sino otras cosas de utilidad, entre ellas medicinas que le sanaban aún más rápido las heridas.

—Ven —le dijo tirando de su brazo e instándolo a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Cubrió cada moretón, rasguño e hinchazón con una pomada especial. Una vez hecho, le dijo que se cubriera, que era mejor que él durmiera en la cama, ya que parecía mucho más caliente que el sofá, que sólo tenía una manta.

—Podemos dormir juntos, Bucky, no sería extraño—dijo Steve después de agradecerle por aquel cuidado médico—Eres más grande ahora, pero yo no necesito mucho espacio.

El Soldado del invierno guardó el ungüento de nuevo y le miró sin expresión.

—¿Podrás dormir con un asesino a tu lado?

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que no me matarás.

"Estás equivocado" pensó Bucky al ponerse de pie y volver a la cama "Es lo que haré".

—¿Por qué tan seguro? Podría despertar y apretar tu cuello.

—Prefiero morir en manos amigas.

—Eres extraño

Steve sonrió y esperó a que Bucky subiera a la cama, para hacerlo él también. La cama era pequeña pero no tanto como para no darles libertad de movimiento. Steve apagó la luz, y Bucky dejó de ver su rostro en la oscuridad. El silencio los envolvió. Bucky conocía el silencio, pero ese silencio era diferente. No era un silencio gélido o solitario, había una respiración acompañándolo. Steve debía estar justo frente a él, en poco tiempo sus ojos se acostumbrarían a la penumbra y podría verlo.

—¿Me crees?—preguntó, era consciente de que Steve no tenía por qué tragarse su historia, una historia que tenía tantos huecos que era imposible taparlos todos.

—Sí—escuchó la respuesta del otro lado de la cama.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres tú.

—¿Sólo por eso?

—Sí.

El Soldado del invierno apretó los parpados y pensó que deseaba, fuertemente, ser ese Bucky.


	3. Día 1. Con el sol

24 de Diciembre de 1938

El viento helado le golpeaba el rostro a gran velocidad, mientras intentaba sujetarse desesperadamente. No podía ver bien debido a esas ráfagas gélidas, pero de pronto pudo distinguir a Steve frente a él, éste le tendía la mano e intentaba acercarse un poco más a él. La barra a la que se sostenía se venció, y entonces, perdió a Steve. Lo vio alejarse, hacerse más pequeño a medida que él caía vertiginosamente a un vacío blanco. Cuando alcanzó las copas de los arboles intento sujetarse y aminorar la caída. Sintió un dolor abrumador en el brazo izquierdo, seguido de un golpe violento contra el suelo cubierto de nieve.

—¡Bucky!

Escuchó a lo lejos y levantó el rostro. Vio sombras alargadas a su alrededor, decían cosas que él no podía entender.

—¡Bucky!

Las sombras lo arrastraron por la nieve. Tal vez era el frío, pero no sentía su cuerpo, excepto el dolor punzante en su brazo.

—¡Bucky!

El soldado del invierno dio un respingo. Se incorporó violentamente de la cama y se dio cuenta que corría por su espalda un hilo de sudor frío. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos fuertemente por un par de segundos.

—Bucky...—sintió un toque cauteloso sobre su hombro, así que giró el rostro hacia dónde provenía. Steve estaba sentado en la cama, al igual que él, y lo miraba preocupado—Era sólo una pesadilla.

Bucky lo miró, sacudió la cabeza y la hundió entre sus manos.

—Fue una interferencia.

—¿Qué es eso?

No contestó, se apretó las sienes con las palmas de las manos. Necesitaba el bloqueo, pero aún temblaba tanto que no creía ser capaz de ponerse de pie y buscar sus cosas sin tambalearse. Steve lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior con preocupación. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo confortarlo, se había dado cuenta desde el impulsivo abrazo que le dio, que Bucky no reaccionaba al contacto físico como antes. Se inclinó hacia él, sin tocarlo, sólo para intentar hacerse presente y que Bucky desviará su atención del recuerdo del sueño.

—Hey, todo está bien —le dijo—. Tranquilo, ya pasó. Aquello que te haya lastimado, no está aquí. 

Era verdad, se dijo Bucky, al tiempo que bajaba los brazos a sus costados y miraba a Steve un poco descolocado. Ellos no estaban ahí, no importaba si tenía una, dos o tres interferencias. Además, esa última había contenido la imagen de Steve, lo que significaba que él era más que sólo un blanco. Respiró profundamente, su vista se desvió hacia las manos de Steve y sujetó una con las propias. La miró por todos lados, como si la estuviera analizando.

—Casi te alcanzo—dijo con voz ronca, tenía la garganta seca—, solo un poco más y lo habría logrado.

Steve no dijo nada, puesto que no entendía a que venían esas palabras. Tampoco preguntó, porque se dio cuenta que Bucky no quería ser interrogado, seguía a la mitad, entre su sueño y la realidad. Sólo le dio la libertad y el espacio para recuperarse, y hacer lo que considerara mejor. Después de unos minutos, cuando Bucky recobró su serenidad y seriedad, lo soltó.

El Sol proyectaba unos cuantos rayos cálidos al interior de la habitación. Steve buscó con la mirada el reloj y de un saltó se puso de pie. Bucky lo miró intrigado.

—Bucky, tenemos que ir de compras—dijo y con ello dio un giro al tema.

—¿De compras?

—No pensaba hacer nada para Navidad, pero ya que estás aquí... los planes cambian —explicó al tiempo que se quitaba el pijama con premura y luego, buscaba ropa limpia.

El soldado del invierno lo observó desde la cama, él estaba vestido ya, con la ropa que él otro le había dado por la noche, y no tenía intenciones de hacer otra cosa por su aspecto. Seguía siendo incapaz de imaginar por qué lo habían mandado a matar a ese chico, entre más ropa traía era más evidente que no era más que piel y huesos. Se dio cuenta que prestaba mucha atención en ello, sus ojos seguían con demasiado celo los detalles de aquella piel, lo cual era todavía más extraño. Reparó en que los moretones de la noche anterior habían desaparecido, así que no dudo en señalarlo.

—Se fueron—le dijo, Steve se miró a sí mismo y asintió.

—Tu ungüento es mágico, Buck— le dijo con una risa tras sus palabras, parecía alegre.

Bucky también sonrió, eso debía ser, porque sintió que las comisuras de sus labios se tensaban por un breve, pero significativo momento.

Afuera había una capa de nieve cubriendo el suelo, pero que no les impedía caminar. Por suerte no estaba nevando. Bucky había vuelto a ponerse su feo abrigo y su feo sombrero para salir y mantener su "bajo perfil". El aire gélido le recordó su sueño por un instante. Pero lo olvidó de inmediato cuando Steve le llamó para que le siguiera.

—Primero lo primero—dijo Steve en cuanto llegaron a la zona céntrica y concurrida. Tiró de la manga del abrigo de Bucky y lo arrastró por la calle hasta una tienda de ropa.

Un hombre un poco entrado en años los recibió con una media sonrisa. Dijo algo sobre que se avecinaba una noche helada y les dio recomendaciones sobre como sortear la temporada, antes de preguntarles que querían. Steve, entonces dijo que buscaba algo para su amigo. El hombre miró a Bucky de pies a cabeza, no pareció que le agradaran mucho sus pintas, pero no estaba del todo incomodo, es más, los conocía, puesto que les habló con familiaridad.

—¿Qué te pasó, joven Barnes?—le dijo mientras lo seguía mirando escrutadoramente— ¿Te quedaste en las montañas atrapado o algo?

Le señaló el cabello, Bucky frunció el ceño dispuesto a decirle que se guardara sus opiniones. Pero Steve intervino oportunamente explicando que algo así había pasado, Bucky había ido de vacaciones con unos parientes al campo y por curioso que pareciera no había ni una sola navaja para afeitarse o tijeras para cortarse el cabello. El anciano rió, dijo que entendía y buscó con ojo experto ropa que pudiera quedarle a ese Bucky mucho más fornido.

—El campo forja hombres—dijo al tiempo que le daba esa ropa a Bucky para que se la probara y lo empujaba a uno de los vestidores—. Bien por ti Barnes.

Al parecer las palabras de Steve habían cambiado su opinión sobre él de una reprobatoria a una por demás aprobatoria. Bucky se quitó la ropa y se vistió con aquellas prendas dignas de la época, mientras escuchaba las voces del anciano y de Steve tras la cortina.

—También unos guantes, señor Smith—escuchó—los necesitará.

—Pareces su madre, joven Rogers—el anciano rió.

—Nada de eso, es su regalo de Navidad.

—Ah, así que gastando el aguinaldo, joven Rogers. No deberías gastar tanto, no se gana mucho en los periódicos hoy en día.

Steve rió. No le parecía un gasto excesivo, después de todo, era ropa de segunda mano y no de un sastre. Así que podía permitirse eso, una digna cena y hasta, si tenía suerte, un árbol pequeño de Navidad. Aunque eran unas compras muy apresuradas, y tal vez, no encontraría mucho.

Bucky recibió los guantes a través de la cortina. Con ello, cualquier evidencia de su brazo atípico, quedaba cubierta. También recibió un abrigo y unos zapatos en perfecto estado. En resumen, ahora sí podía mantener un bajo perfil sin llamar la atención, excepto tal vez, por su cabello largo y barba sin afeitar.

Salieron de la tienda con las compras bajo el brazo. Y algo parecido se repitió en las siguientes tiendas, aunque estás eran de alimentos. Steve era bueno regateando, de esa manera logró conseguir todo lo que necesitaba sin gastar demasiado. Aunque a Bucky eso no le interesaba, si se dio cuenta de la manera en la que los viejos de las tiendas lo trataban, todos con simpatía y amabilidad. Una señora en particular, regordeta y de mejillas rojas, que vendía flores, se puso a platicar con él con confianza. Bucky se hartó de su cachara inacabable y dejó las bolsas a un lado de Steve, para explorar un poco.

Recorrió la plaza con las manos en los bolsillos de su feo abrigo. Vio gente comprando, riendo, gente que cantaba tonadas melosas en alguna esquina, niños corriendo. Encontró un pequeño cine en una de las esquinas de la plaza y se detuvo ahí con curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería ir al cine? Es más, ¿qué demonios era eso? Estaba viendo los carteles pegados a la pared cuando una chica menuda y rubia se le plantó a un costado.

—¿Dónde te escondiste, James?

Bucky la miró con extrañeza, hasta se giró hacia sus espaldas, pensando que le hablaba alguien más.

—Por lo que veo en la cárcel o algo así ¿no?—la chica le espetó con cierto tono burlón en la voz— ¿Se puede saber por qué no me llamaste, James?

—Mi nombre es Bucky—dijo con tal certeza y sorpresa al mismo tiempo, para sí mismo, que su voz salió clara y fuerte.

La chica hizo un mohín de desdén y sin más le plantó una sonora cachetada. No era la primera vez que recibía una de esas, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía de alguien que no fuera su superior. Miró a la chica con furia y cerró los puños, pero justo antes de que los levantara, escuchó la voz de Steve.

—¡Hey, holgazán! —Le gritó—¡Ven acá y ayúdame!

Le dirigió una última mirada furibunda a la chica antes de dar media vuelta sobre sus talones y regresar al lado de Steve.

—Mira—Steve le mostró una maceta con un árbol de tamaño mediano—. La señora March me lo regalo por Navidad, lo decoraremos y ya está.

Steve estaba contento, así que Bucky volvió a sentir esa tirantez en sus propios labios.

—Steve—por primera vez, escuchó de su voz el nombre del muchacho—, ¿quién era esa loca?—señaló a sus espaldas, dónde la chica lo seguía mirando con los brazos en jarras y una mirada que si pudiera, echaría rayos.

—Creo que es Mary—dijo Steve, intentando enfocar—, una de tus novias.

—No lo creo.

Steve rió. —Bueno, no lo sé. Siempre sales una vez con ellas y es todo.

Tal vez, por eso lo había cacheteado, se lo dijo, Steve rió más fuerte, y de pronto se vio contagiado. Sí, rió por un breve instante, fue tan sorpresivo pero también tan natural que se sintió muy bien después.

—¿Qué hacías ahí?

—Veía los carteles.

—Ah, es el cine ¿verdad?

Bucky asintió.

—¿Quieres ir?

Bucky se encogió de hombros. No es como si aquello le emocionará demasiado, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Steve ya había cruzado la calle en dirección al cine. Cuando volvió le mostró los boletos y se los metió en el bolsillo del abrigo.

—Son tu responsabilidad—le dijo—. Volvamos a casa.

En casa, Bucky soltó todas las compras en la mesa de la cocina, Steve había cargado con el famoso árbol, lo acomodó en un rincón cercano con la ventana, lo giró hasta que estuvo de acuerdo con el ángulo. Durante ese tiempo, Bucky aprovechó para quitarse el abrigo y husmear en la bolsa de comida que habían comprado ese día para no tener que cocinar. Tenía hambre, era curioso que desde que estaba ahí, tuviera tanta hambre.

Steve se apresuró a lavarse las manos para comer con él. Durante la comida Steve comenzó a contarle sobre algunos episodios de sus infancias, cosas que Bucky no recordaba. Lo escuchó en silencio, poniendo atención. Sólo manifestó que le gustaría escribir esas cosas para tenerlas presentes y no olvidarlas. Steve le dijo que podía hacerlo, que tenía muchas hojas que él podía usar, si quería. Sin embargo, decidió dejarlo así por el momento, no quería interrumpir nada de lo que Steve decía. Acodado en la mesa lo observó, después de la comida, guardar todo lo que habían comprado y luego, correr al otro lado para sacar de debajo de la cama un caja, que arrastró hasta dónde estaba el arbolillo y lo llamó con la mano.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a decorarlo.

Bucky frunció el ceño incapaz de comprender. Steve abrió la caja y sacó pequeñas pelotas brillantes de colores.

—¿Qué es esto?—Bucky tomó una tan descuidadamente y con tanta fuerza que la hizo añicos, afortunadamente lo hizo con su mano metálica, así que no le ocasionó ninguna herida.

—Ten cuidado, Bucky, son muy frágiles—Steve se había sentado en el suelo —. Son esferas de Navidad, se cuelgan en el árbol así, mira.

Bucky frunció el ceño pero imitó al otro, intentando descubrir que tenía eso de extraordinario. Las esferas eran un poco grandes para la envergadura del árbol, pero eso no parecía ser un problema.

—El año pasado, ahorramos y compramos un árbol más grande—dijo Steve—, me ayudaste a traerlo pero no pasó por la puerta y tuvimos que cortarlo.

Steve contó aquello con una sonrisa en los labios, Bucky se sintió un poco contagiado. La sensación le dio escalofríos.

—Pareces muy feliz—dijo despegando sus ojos de él, para centrarlos en el árbol.

—Síp—contestó Steve casi en automático—. Pensé que pasaría la Navidad a solas... No importa de dónde hayas venido, me da gusto que estés aquí.

Bucky se sintió obligado a volver a prestarle atención.

—No creo que seas de las personas que conviven con gente como yo.

—¿Cómo es la gente como tú?

—Asesinos.

La sonrisa de Steve se borró lentamente y así, también, dejó el decorado del árbol. Estiró la mano para presionar el hombro de su amigo, el cual lo miró como si no pudiera creer que lo tocara.

—Tú no eres como ellos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque te han hecho daño—Steve le sonrió para demostrarle apoyo y comprensión—. Puede que tú seas el arma, pero son ellos quienes han tirado del gatillo—hizo una pausa esperando que Bucky pudiera comprender el significado de lo que le acababa de decir—. Además, no importa cómo seas, ahora o en el futuro, yo siempre voy a preferir tu compañía a cualquier otra.

Después de eso volvió al árbol y a hablar de otras Navidades. Pero Bucky, ya no pudo poner atención. Comprendió lo que Steve le había dicho. Comprendió que tenía un lugar en el mundo y no era en Hydra; era ahí, justo ahí, junto a él.


	4. Día 2. Con la luna

24 de Diciembre de 1938

El árbol quedó listo para antes del anochecer. Esa noche irían a la función de cine para la que tenían boletos. Bucky se sentía inquieto. Tanto así que, mientras Steve tomaba una ducha, revisó sus armas y escogió un par de cuchillos pequeños lo suficientemente discretos como para cargar con ellos. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de porque lo estaba haciendo. Encontró el "bloqueo," un pequeño aparato que le habían dado para eliminar las interferencias. Lo había querido usar en la mañana, después de su pesadilla, pero había descartado su uso porque las palabras de Steve habían sido suficientes para detener la ansiedad, y por otro lado el "bloqueo" era doloroso. Lo dejó en la bolsa que Steve le había dado para sus cosas y la metió debajo del sofá.

Después, desenvolvió la ropa que Steve le había comprado, se vistió con ella, y guardó los cuchillos en el fondo del abrigo nuevo, pero esperaba no tener que usarlos. Steve regresó del baño cuando se ataba los zapatos, le dirigió una mirada breve antes de comenzar a vestirse también.

—Bucky, ven—le llamó y palmeó el asiento de una silla. Bucky tardó en moverse de su lugar, pero cuando le hizo caso y se sentó, escuchó la risa contenida de Steve—. No te vayas a enojar, ¿ok?

—¿Qué vas a hacer?—Steve se alejó por un momento y luego, volvió con algo en las manos.

—Te voy a peinar— y eso hizo, con un peine llevó el pelo de Bucky hacia atrás y lo ató con una cinta, si mantenía la coleta bajo el cuello de la ropa, parecía llevarlo corto, y así la gente no lo miraría extrañada—. Listo.

Bucky se miró en el espejo, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, siempre se veía en el filo de sus armas. Se sorprendió de su propio rostro despejado. Steve terminó de vestirse y también tomó el peine para aplacar su cabello. Minutos más tarde, y después de que Bucky tuviera que regresar por los boletos que había dejado en el antiguo abrigo, caminaron lado a lado en dirección al cine.

Tal como había dicho el señor Smith, la noche pintaba para ser helada, tal vez, nevaría. Steve tenía la nariz roja y se subió el cuello del abrigo para cubrirse un poco más. Bucky estaba bien, recordó el frío, un frío que parecía ser parte de él. Había luces por toda la calle y un ambiente previo a la Navidad que llenaba de nostalgia su cuerpo. Ya había estado ahí, lo sabía, lo sentía y ese sentimiento también era una interferencia. Se dijo a sí mismo que no usaría el bloqueo. Permanecería así, rayado en interferencias hasta que el portal se abriera.

El cine estaba atestado, en especial por parejas que se tomaban de las manos. El vaho blanquecino de las respiraciones ascendía hacía un cielo nublado. Bucky se sintió ansioso, había mucha gente para su gusto, quiso dar la vuelta, porque una parte de él, esa que era el Soldado del Invierno, prefería la soledad. Pero una vez más, como pasaba desde que lo había visto bajo el umbral de la puerta de las viviendas, la presencia de Steve se hizo patente, y con esa fuerza magnética que tenía, lo hizo tranquilizarse con una simple y despreocupada frase. "¿Recuerdas cuándo fuimos al cine por primera vez? Una señora enorme no te dejo ver..."

Cuando por fin les dejaron entrar y tomaron asiento en las butacas, se sintió inquieto de nuevo, comprobó que tenía sus armas dónde las había dejado y suspiró. Steve a su lado esperó tranquilamente a que la función comenzara.

La película poco a poco lo atrapó y lo sumergió en una sensación que no había experimentado, al menos no que recordara. Trataba de un joven soldado que iba a Nueva York para su formación militar. Al llegar, conocía a una actriz, quien aceptaba hacerse pasar por su novia para impresionar a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, poco a poco, lo que empezó como un juego comienza a volverse serio, y se enamoran uno del otro. Entre drama, besos y romance, la historia logró abstraerlo y borrar de su mente la ansiedad que lo había acompañado durante la espera. Y por alguna razón, que no llegaba (pero que lo haría más tarde) a comprender, cada vez que algo "romántico" pasaba en la película, inevitable e inconscientemente volteaba a su derecha, dónde estaba Steve.

Cuando salieron del cine aún era temprano, algunas parejas se dirigieron a algún café cercano, o a pasear por las calles decoradas y brillantes. Steve se detuvo en el borde de la acera y levantó el rostro hacia el cielo.

—Es una pena que no haya estrellas hoy—dijo. Bucky se detuvo a su lado y levantó el rostro para comprobar que el cielo estaba cerrado por nubes grises.

—Caerá nieve—dijo y vio su propio vaho blanco perderse en el aire.

Steve asintió. La noche era joven y no quería volver a casa todavía, propuso que caminaran un rato en dirección al puente de Brooklyn, quería mostrárselo a Bucky, tal vez, podría recordar algo a través de los paisajes de su infancia. Dócilmente, éste último lo siguió sin decir más palabras que un "ésta bien".

—¿Te gustó la película?—Steve caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza un poco hundida en sus hombros, intentando cubrir sus orejas con el cuello levantado de su abrigo.

—Sí. No había visto una antes.

Steve le dijo que eso no era cierto. Sólo que no lo recordaba, ellos habían ido al cine varias veces, y a otros eventos también. Le dijo que era una lástima que no fuera temporada de beisbol, podrían haber ido a un partido. Bucky pensó que realmente era una lástima.

Un par de jóvenes que, claramente, vagaban por las calles sin dirección y contagiados por un ánimo pendenciero, pasaron al lado de los dos.

—Hola, perdedor—le dijeron a Steve entre risas.

Bucky frunció el ceño, mientras el aludido suspiraba, ninguno de los dos se detuvo.

—Creímos que te habías muerto en el callejón—dijo uno de ellos, en tanto el otro reía.

Bucky, esta vez, sí marco un alto y se giró para ver a aquello dos, y con un poco más de atención le parecieron familiares. Los había visto antes, y también había escuchado sus voces.

—Hoy traes guardaespaldas, eh—se burlaron.

—No necesito guardaespaldas—dijo Steve notablemente enojado—, pero tampoco voy a hacerles caso.

Los jóvenes rieron. Y Bucky los recordó. Habían sido los idiotas que casi tropezaban con él cuando llegó e iba camino a casa de Steve.

—Así que fueron ustedes—dijo, sumergió su mano en el abrigo dispuesto ensartar a esos dos contra el suelo con los cuchillos que traía, cuando Steve tiró de su otro brazo.

—Vámonos, Bucky, déjalos.

Los tipos rieron y fue así como se fueron.

—¿Por qué me detuviste?—Bucky lo siguió cuando reanudó la marcha—Ellos te lastimaron ¿no es así?

—Sí—Steve se encogió de hombros y sonrió, brevemente—, pero suelo pelear mis propias batallas, Buck, esa era mi pelea, peleé y perdí. No tengo ánimos de venganza. Y menos, en vísperas de Navidad.

Llegaron a una saliente, desde ahí podían visualizarse las luces del puente, Steve suspiró y le señaló lo que quería mostrarle.

—Es genial ¿a qué sí?

—Parece que puede romperse fácilmente.

Steve rió— No importa que tan precario parezca, es muy fuerte, fue construido el siglo pasado... un lazo que une dos partes de Nueva York.

Bucky desvió su vista hacia Steve. Fuera lo que fuera que pensaba en ese momento, su rostro lucía feliz. Sus ojos brillaban, su cabello revoloteaba contra el aire frío y sus mejillas y nariz estaban rojas. Una bonita postal de Brooklyn, tal vez, debería contener su imagen. El pensamiento lo sorprendió, pero no tuvo opción que reconocer que esa voz interna tenía razón.

—¿Hay un puente así, entre nosotros?—preguntó.

Steve fijó su vista en él y asintió. —Un lazo que trasciende el tiempo y el espacio, al parecer. Aun si no me recuerdas del todo...

—¿Tú recordarías por los dos?

Steve le sonrió—Lo haré, jamás te olvidaré.

Fue entonces que Bucky hizo algo por impulso, algo que había visto una o dos horas atrás. Palabras como esas merecían algo así. Algo que le nació y nada más. Lo besó. Inclinó el rostro e hizo contacto con sus labios, un breve contacto.

Steve lo miró extrañado, pero no retrocedió. Bucky entonces aventuró un poco más y lo besó de nuevo. Sintió el calor de su boca, la humedad caliente de su lengua. ¿Quién lo diría? El soldado del invierno sabía besar. Steve se sujetó de la solapa de su abrigo y él le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, como si temiera que huyera. Fue así que se dio cuenta de una cosa más.

—Tus mejillas están calientes—le dijo en un susurro, sintiendo aún la respiración del otro cosquilleando en su nariz.

—¿Eh?

—Tu frente también—le sujetó el rostro de nuevo, pero esta vez para verlo con atención, sus ojos estaban un tanto llorosos.

Steve se apartó un poco y se tocó la frente.

—Creo que de tanto decirte que ibas a resfriarte, el que terminó enfermando fui yo—rió un poco y después, estornudó.

—Deberíamos volver a casa.

El muchacho asintió.

El resfriado empeoró en el camino, de estornudar pasó a toser y su rostro cada vez estaba más rojo. Nada más abrir la puerta, Bucky, le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo y a ponerse el pijama.

—Ve a la cama.

—Me haré un té an...

—Dije que te fueras a la cama.

Steve lo miró con los parpados medio caídos, no rechistó por segunda vez, dio media vuelta y trepó a la cama. Ese había sido Bucky, el Bucky de siempre. Tal vez, sin darse cuenta, poco a poco, aquello que le habían hecho iba perdiendo efecto y su amigo de la infancia, iba regresando en pequeñas dosis. Aunque, ciertamente, Bucky, nunca antes lo había besado. Es que, quizás, en el futuro ellos...

—Bucky...—lo llamó, su amigo trajo un balde de agua y un paño. Se arrodillo a su lado en la cama, y le colocó una compresa fría en la frente—. ¿Qué es de mí en el futuro?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué es de mí? Vienes de allá ¿no? ¿Qué me pasó?

Bucky lo miró petrificado, no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, porque no lo sabía. Y ciertamente, no había pensado en ello. Steve, debía existir en el futuro, tenía que, puesto que era una amenaza para Hydra y lo habían mandado a matarlo antes de que lo fuera. Entonces... tal vez, podía encontrarlo allá, tal vez...

—Seguro estoy muerto, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo podrías estar...?

—Bueno, mírame—tosió un par de veces, se le cayó el paño de la frente y Bucky volvió a colocárselo diligentemente—. Más de la mitad de mi vida la he pasado enfermo. Seguramente ya estoy muerto ¿verdad?

—Estás delirando.

—Morí y no pude ayudarte. Lo siento, Bucky. Siempre has cuidado de mí, pero yo jamás pude hacer algo por ti.

—No digas eso, tú...

—Ojalá hubiera podido protegerte de ellos, pero siempre he sido débil y...

—Cállate, Steve— el chico lo obedeció porque la tos volvió. Bucky refrescó el paño en su frente.

Steve suspiró y carraspeó cuando la tos pasó. No podía quitarse de la cabeza su ausencia en la vida del futuro Bucky. Sí, pensó, debía de estar muerto. Tan estúpidamente muerto. Era horrible saber que habían lastimado a la persona más importante para él y ni siquiera había podido servir como carne de cañón. Se sintió mal, tan enojado consigo mismo y tan impotente, que comenzó a llorar, sin decir nada.

Bucky se sorprendió y volvió a petrificarse. No hizo falta que preguntara por qué lloraba. Steve estaba en un estado febril y sensible. Se culpaba por lo que le había pasado, un algo que ni él sabía bien y de lo que sólo tenía los fantasmas del dolor y las interferencias que a veces lo descontrolaban.

—Hey, Steve— se inclinó hacia él sobre la cama y lo besó de nuevo—, no llores. Tú estás ahí, estás derrumbándolos. Y muy pronto me encontraras. Estoy seguro.

Steve se sorbió la nariz y lo miró preguntando lo que sus labios no podían.

—Es en serio—recalcó— no llores, todo está bien.

Steve estiró los brazos hacia él y Bucky lo acunó en un abrazo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que él abrazaba a alguien, pero la sensación no era extraña. Para nada. Él había abrazado a ese chico antes, con un demonio, sí, lo había abrazado un montón de veces. Era curioso, pero el que se sentía sumamente aliviado y a salvo, era él. Volvió besarlo, el interior de su boca estaba ardiendo.

—No me beses, Bucky—Steve lo empujó un poco para poder regresar a la cama—, te contagiaré.

—No, no lo harás—volvió a ponerle un paño fresco en la frente—. Intenta dormir.

Steve le sonrió levemente y sus parpados cansados se cerraron. Bucky, buscó algo entre sus cosas que pudiera ayudarlo, pero él nunca había tenido un resfriado, no que recordara, al menos.

El resto de la noche, la pasó en vela o dormitando de vez en vez, despertando para refrescar la compresa y revisar la temperatura de su frente.


	5. Día 2. Con el sol

25 de Diciembre de 1938

Cerró los dedos entorno a su cuello, un cuello más bien delgado y tibio. Podía sentir bajo las yemas de los dedos el pulso de su corazón cada vez más acelerado. Steve levantó los brazos, sus manos intentaron apartar las de él, tirando de sus muñecas, pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Boqueó por aire un par de veces. Y su voz enronquecida logró salir, casi, por mero milagro.

—Bucky—dijo—Soy yo, Steve.

—No—dijo él y cerró un poco más su agarre—. Eres mi misión.

Steve no dijo nada, estiró uno de sus brazos, las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la mejilla de Bucky y sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas lo miraron sin odio. Parecía decirle "Está bien, Bucky, no importa". Era la primera vez que una víctima, un objetivo, lo miraba de esa forma: aceptando su muerte y perdonándole al mismo tiempo.

Los últimos estertores de Steve se escucharon como un par de largos e inestables suspiros. Después, se quedó quieto, su mano cayó pesadamente sobre el colchón, pero sus ojos... sus ojos seguían mirándolo. Unos ojos hermosos oscurecidos, sin vida, sin luz...

Fue entonces que despertó.

Dio un salto en la cama, de alguna manera se había quedado dormido a un lado de Steve cuan largo era. Jadeó completamente horrorizado, el sudor le helaba la espalda y un temblor lo sacudió una y otra vez. Sabía que Steve estaba a su derecha, lo sabía, pero no quería mirar, no se atrevía a mirar. ¿Y si el sueño, no había sido un sueño? Una vez más, como cada vez que las pesadillas lo inundaban, se encogió en sí mismo, hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas y se balanceó adelante y atrás desconsolado.

Él era el Soldado del invierno, era un asesino que sólo asomaba la cabeza para teñir de rojo sus manos. Steve no estaba a salvo con él. No importaba lo mucho que lograba afectarlo, lo mucho que lograba sanarlo con sólo estar ahí, a su lado. Tarde o temprano, quizás, Bucky, perdería el control de sí mismo, volvería a olvidar quién era y entonces...

—Bucky—se sobresaltó cuando sintió un suave toque en su hombro—¿Estás bien?

El soldado del invierno levantó la vista y giró el rostro para comprobar que Steve seguía vivo. Suspiró. Sintió un gran alivio inundándole el cuerpo, todo su ser se estremeció de alegría y lloró al tiempo que abrazaba el cuerpo de Steve. También, lo besó. Lo besó porque a través del calor de su boca podía comprobar, una vez más, que estaba vivo.

Volvió a quedarse dormido, sin reparar en tener sueño. En brazos de Steve se sentía tan a salvo, tan protegido, tan él mismo, que podía relajarse y caer dormido profundamente y sin sueños.

—¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, BUCKY!!

Despertó cuándo Steve lo sacudió con ese grito de guerra. Frunció el ceño al abrir los ojos, el Sol le dio en la cara y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para poder ver bien. Steve brincó en la cama, como para obligarlo a levantarse.

—Ya, ya... para ya—lo tomó del tobillo y tiró de él. Sin oponer resistencia, Steve cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón, rió un rato así, con la cara hacia el techo y al revés en la cama, es decir, con los pies sobre las almohadas.

Bucky aprovechó para sentarse en el colchón e intentar despertar. Observó a Steve por unos instantes antes de inclinarse sobre él y callar su risa cubriendo su boca con la propia. La risa se ahogó en su garganta y se transformó en un sonido un tanto diferente.

—¿Ese es mi regalo de Navidad?—preguntó Steve con el rostro enrojecido cuando Bucky se incorporó.

—¿Aun tienes fiebre?—Bucky le tocó la frente, pero para su sorpresa, estaba fresca.

—No, estoy bien. Tal vez sólo fue por el frío de anoche, pero ya no me siento mal—Steve se levantó de la cama y de pie abrió sus brazos, como para demostrarle que estaba completamente bien.

Bucky no se lo creía del todo, pero al ver su buen ánimo no dijo nada.

—Tenemos trabajo, Bucky—dijo Steve—, tenemos que preparar la cena.

—¿La cena?

—La cena de Navidad. Vamos, Bucky, andando—le palmeó un hombro y comenzó a buscar su ropa para quitarse la pijama.

De reojo vio a Bucky apartar las sabanas, enredarse en ellas y enfadarse al grado de luchar y aventarlas contra el piso como si estás fueran los tentáculos de un pulpo gigante. Sonrió y se apresuró a cambiarse.

No había preguntado el porqué de esa enorme cantidad de besos desde la noche pasada. Ni siquiera se atrevía a formularse la pregunta a sí mismo. Bucky jamás lo había besado. Claro que este Bucky era otro, uno del futuro. No sabía explicarlo. Steve tampoco había hecho el intento de besarlo, aunque había tenido ganas muchas veces. Las cosas entre ellos... ¿habían tomado ese rumbo en el futuro? Tenía muchas preguntas acerca del futuro y ya encontraría el momento para preguntar.

Bucky se apartó el cabello de la cara cuando al fin pudo dejar las malditas sabanas derrotadas y abandonadas en el suelo. Se lavó la cara y también se vistió. Se había quitado la camisa y los pantalones durante la noche, no le eran muy cómodos para moverse y tampoco quería ensuciarlos demás, eran su única ropa... era esa o la del otro Bucky o la del Soldado del Invierno. Honestamente, prefería la ropa que Steve le había regalado.

Era día de fiesta, así que lo primero que hicieron después de desayunar frugalmente, fue limpiar un poco la habitación. Steve hizo la cama, mientras Bucky aventaba los platos en la tarja. Después, Steve lavó los platos, mientras Bucky intentaba secarlos sin romper ninguno. Las escenas siguientes podrían ser descritas de una manera sencilla: escenas domésticas. Interacciones propias de un par de personas que viven juntas y conviven intentando hacerlo bien, y que además, lo lograban con facilidad. Había una comunicación silenciosa entre ellos, de la que ninguno daba cuenta pero que estaba ahí.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar, Steve dijo que era tiempo de prepararse para la cena. Se arremangó las mangas y fue en busca de las cosas que había comprado el día anterior. Bucky lo observó sin saber que procedía. Steve dijo algo sobre que Bucky cocinaba mejor, pero él no recordaba cómo hacerlo...también podía ser una mentira, y Steve le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Yo no sé hacer eso—dijo hoscamente y se plantó con cara de no querer hacer nada a partir de ese momento.

Steve no se dio por aludido, sonrió y le tendió unas monedas.

—¿Puedes ir por el periódico? De paso puedes ir con la señora March y pedirle lo que le encargué. También lo pagas.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?

—Bueno, entonces voy yo, pero te quedas a cortar todo lo que...

—Yo iré—le arrebató las monedas y fue por su abrigo.

Steve rió por lo bajo. —Te gusta escaquearte, ¿verdad?—le dijo con tono burlón

Bucky se puso el abrigo y negó. — Si sales, tal vez te enfermes de nuevo.

Tras decir eso y sin esperar la réplica, salió de la casa.

Había nevado durante la noche. Era evidente, a cada paso se hundía unos centímetros en la nieve acumulada en el piso. El paisaje, además de ser gélido, era muy brillante. La gente con la que se cruzaba, sin más, le deseaban feliz navidad, a lo que él respondía con un asentimiento breve y vacilante de cabeza. Aún no podía acostumbrarse a la gente.

Llegó al puesto de periódicos y compró la edición matutina sin problemas. Después, dirigió sus pasos hacia la florería de la señora March. Se preguntó cómo podía vender flores en esa época del año... le sorprendía que hubiera flores. Pero la señora March era toda una empresaria. No sólo vendía flores.

—¡Joven Barnes, feliz navidad!—le dijo en cuanto lo vio. Bucky asintió y murmuró un "igualmente". Dios, se sentía tan ridículo diciéndolo—. Ya lo traigo. No tardo.

La señora March levantó un dedo para indicarle que esperara, y lo dejó ahí solo. Bucky suspiró, era un ser impaciente, así que empezó a tamborilear los dedos y a caminar de un lado a otro frente a la florería. En una de esas idas y vueltas, reconoció a los dos hijos de p... de la noche pasada. Se metió el periódico en el bolsillo interno del abrigo y sacó los cuchillos que había dejado ahí, los ocultó en un bolsillo más cercano, y así se dirigió hacia ellos. Los tomó por sorpresa, por la espalda. Les sujetó del cuello de sus respectivos abrigos y tiró de ellos con gran facilidad hasta un callejón cercano. Ahí los soltó contra la pared y los botes de basura. Lo reconocieron en cuanto pudieron levantarse.

—Eres el gorila que acompañaba... —comenzó uno.

—Me llamo Bucky—le dijo al tiempo que le propinaba un buen puñetazo en la cara y al otro, cuando intentó defender a su amigo, le torció el brazo y le presionó la carótida con el filo de uno de sus cuchillos. Ambos se paralizaron—. Steve me dijo que lo dejara así. Que había peleado su batalla, había perdido y era todo. Está bien, le reconozco eso. Él juega limpio. Pero ustedes no, y para su mala suerte, yo tampoco.

Soltó a su rehén y volvió a guardar su cuchillo en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Creo que lo han entendido. No los mato, sólo porque seguramente él se enojaría conmigo...

Dio la vuelta y los dejó ahí con un par de moretones de regalo de Navidad. Tal vez, no podía proteger a Steve de él mismo, pero sí de otros, incluso, desde las sombras.

Cuando regresó al puesto de flores la señora March era, ahora, la impaciente.

—¡Creí que te habías ido!—le dijo con una enorme sonrisa— ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Me aburrí—contestó sin mentir.

La mujer le entregó una bolsa con un par de botellas. Bucky las miró extrañado pero se limitó a pagar.

—¿Y Stevie? Me había dicho que vendría él.

—Está enfermo, no pude salir.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Pero está bien? Siempre que se enferma me preocupo mucho.

—Ya no tiene fiebre—Bucky pensó que eso lo explicaba todo.

—En todo caso, que no se desvele mucho, ni tome mucho, ni...

Bucky asintió a todas las recomendaciones sin prestarles mucha atención, sólo quería irse. Pero entonces, la señora March le dio un ramo de flores.

—Están un poco tristes por el frío, pero ponlas en agua y tal vez, se pongan más alegres.

—Esto...

—Llévaselas a Stevie. Las flores animan a los enfermos—y luego, en tono confidente, añadió: —No tienes que decirle que son de mi parte.

Cuando entró a la casa Steve había dejado sobre la mesa los ingredientes de su cena, todos listos o en proceso de para estarlo. Bucky dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, al igual que las botellas de la señora March y las flores, y se quitó el abrigo.

Steve le agradeció por la diligencia, y sacó las botellas de la bolsa.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó intrigado.

—Ponche de huevo—contestó Steve—. Siempre tomamos ponche de huevo en Navidad. Y el de la señora March es el mejor... ¿y esto?

—Para ti—dijo Bucky sin mirar— Las flores animan a los enfermos.

—Pero ya no estoy enfermo.

—Eso dices.

Steve sonrió. —Gracias, Bucky.

Bucky desvió la vista y uso de pretexto que tenía que poner las flores en agua como había dicho la señora March para escabullirse de cualquier otra pregunta.

—¿Entendiste?

—Es fácil.

Habían terminado cocinar, o más bien, de pelearse con los platillos. Eran pocos, pero ninguno era muy avezado en las artes culinarias. Lo que tenía que estar en el horno estaba en el horno, y lo que no terminaba de sazonarse a fuego lento. Así que se sentaron uno frente al otro en la mesa a jugar poker. Steve le explicó a Bucky como funcionaba el juego. Para el Soldado del invierno resultó bastante familiar todo el proceso.

—Jugar entre dos no es tan emocionante— Steve repartió la partida —y tampoco, podemos apostar.

—Así es mejor—Bucky no quería más personas ahí, tampoco le interesaba el concepto de "apostar".

—Siempre has sido bueno en esto.

—Tú más.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

Más que un recuerdo era una especie de presentimiento, o más bien, un conocimiento arraigado. Lo sabía, así nada más. Se encogió de hombros y revisó sus cartas. Jugaron por un largo rato, sólo interrumpido por el momento en que tuvieron que apagar el horno y todo lo demás. Steve propuso apostar de una manera curiosa, quien perdía tenía que responder una pregunta, sin importar cuál fuera esta. Bucky aceptó y fue así que se enteró que ese año Steve se había enfermado al menos cinco veces, que se había peleado otras tantas, que trabaja como dibujante en un pequeño periódico local, aunque también era el mandadero, que eran amigos desde niños, y que una vez, intentó fumar imitando a Bucky, pero le dio un ataque de asma y desde entonces, Bucky no le permitía ni acercarse a un cigarro; se enteró que les gustaba el beisbol, y que a veces lograban ir a los partidos...

Steve también hizo preguntas, aunque no volvió a preguntar sobre sí mismo en el futuro, sí intentaba obtener información sobre quiénes eran los que habían convertido a su mejor amigo en un asesino y además, como se había dado cuenta, sin necesidad de preguntar, le habían arrebatado sus recuerdos. Y por supuesto que lo había traído al pasado.

—¿Tienes una misión aquí, Bucky?

Bucky desvió la vista y recogió las cartas de la mesa, era su turno de repartir.

—Sí—contestó con la vista en las cartas.

—¿A quién tienes que matar?

—Esas ya fueron dos preguntas, tienes que ganarme para hacer otra—sin decir nada repartió las cartas. Pero Steve hizo caso omiso e ignoró su mano.

—Vamos, Bucky, dime. ¿Quién es? Debe ser alguien importante, porque se tomaron la molestia de enviarte desde el futuro. Vamos, dime.

Bucky no quería contestar eso, así que le instó a jugar. Le prometió que si le ganaba, le contestaría. Steve suspiró y aceptó que tenía que seguir las reglas que habían impuesto. Para su fortuna, y no tanto para la de su amigo, ganó la partida e insistió con su pregunta.

—¿No puedes preguntar otra cosa?

Steve negó. Bucky suspiró.

—Es un capitán—omitió lo demás.

—Un capitán—Steve repitió pensativo— ¿Por qué quieren matar a un capitán?

—Porque le temen—era lo obvio, si no ¿por qué más?—. Mi orden dice que él es una amenaza.

Era turno de Steve de repartir las cartas, Bucky quería que lo hiciera con rapidez y abandonar el tema, pero aquel no parecía tener intenciones de mover un dedo.

—Bucky—le dijo mirándole tan insistentemente que Bucky no tuvo de otra que devolverle la mirada a los ojos—, no lo mates. Habla con él. Tal vez, él puede ayudarte. Si está en contra de esas personas que te hicieron daño, tal vez él...

—No lo mataré—dijo, aunque la respuesta completa era "No puedo, no quiero, no lo haré."

Steve sonrió orgulloso de él, como si comprobara lo que le había dicho un día atrás. Bucky no era un asesino, era una víctima. En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta y llamarón preguntando por el señor Rogers.

Steve corrió abrir la puerta y regresó con un pequeño mensaje en la mano.

—Es un telegrama de Bucky—explicó—. Vuelve mañana.

—¿Mi otro yo?

—Tu yo de este tiempo—asintió Steve.

Eso sólo significaba una cosa, él, el Bucky del futuro, tenía que irse. Además, también estaba por terminarse el plazo que le habían dado. Sus tres días de gracia estaban en el ocaso. Steve dejó de sonreír. Le hacía feliz saber que su amigo volvía apenas un día después de Navidad, pero...

—Bucky, ¿qué te hacen si no cumples tu misión?

Tardó en responder un par de segundos, que parecieron una eternidad.

—Me reinician.

—¿Y eso...duele?

El soldado del invierno asintió. —Mucho.

Steve suspiró. No quería que Bucky matara al capitán, pero tampoco quería que le hicieran daño a Bucky. De pronto, se encontró ante un dilema personal.

—Buck, busquemos al capitán, si le pides ayuda...

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Pero...

—Estaré bien. Tú me ayudarás. Me buscarás y lo harás ¿verdad?

Steve, sin dudar ni un segundo, asintió vehementemente.


	6. Día 3. Con la luna

25 de Diciembre de 1938

La cena constó de pavo acompañado de salsa de arándano y puré de papas, ponche de huevo, y de postre, una rebanada de pastel de calabaza. Fue la mejor cosa que Bucky hubiera probado en toda su vida, al menos, la que podía recordar.

Pero no había sido sólo el alimento lo que le gustó. Estaba, también, el ramo de flores que le había regalado a Steve en el centro de la mesa, el mantel blanco, las velas, el pequeño árbol de Navidad. La compañía, la plática, la risa, la sensación de calma y paz que le inundaba el cuerpo a cada minuto.

Steve dejó de hablar o de intentar averiguar más sobre la misión de Bucky o su posición en la organización aquella que lo había enviado. Y eso, Bucky, lo apreció. No quería hablar más de eso, quería hablar de cualquier otra cosa, por más insulsa que pareciera. Steve le contó varias cosas, entre ellas, de algunos extraños movimientos en Europa. Parecía que le interesaban los temas políticos. Aquello era interesante, Steve, cada vez, iba tomando la imagen que había tenido de él antes de conocerlo: la imagen de un capitán. "Es como tú" Había dicho Rumlow, pero no era así, Steve no tenía la fuerza ni la salud física, eso era ahora, pero era inteligente y de ideas firmes. Era mejor qué él, en su opinión.

Casi al final de la cena, Steve levantó su vaso de ponche y brindó con él.

—Gracias, Bucky, por pasar la Navidad conmigo—le dijo con una enorme sonrisa surcando su rostro.

—Gracias a ti, Steve—aquellas amables palabras salieron del fondo de sí mismo, sin pensarlas. Eran las palabras de su verdadero yo y sonrió ante ello por un instante.

—¿Te gustó la cena?—Steve tenía la nariz de nuevo roja, pero no se debía al frío, si no al ron del ponche.

—Sí, mucho.

—Si la hubieras hecho tú, habría quedado mejor.

—¿Suelo cocinar?

—Sí, por lo general me salvas de no comer.

—¿Y cocino aquí?

—Sí, incluso llegas a quedarte a dormir.

—¿Cómo ahora?

—Así mismo.

Bucky deseó, una vez más, ser ese Bucky: ese que llegaría al día siguiente.

Ambos levantaron la mesa y volvieron a formar equipo para ordenar todo. Habían cenado a la luz de las velas por capricho, y por capricho las habían dejado encendidas mientras trabajaban. Bucky podía ver el perfil de Steve entre las sombras gracias a ellas. Había algo que había querido hacer durante todo el día, pero no había podido: quería besarlo. Sólo una vez más, antes de tener que irse.

—Estaba pensando—Steve cortó el hilo de sus deseos—, ¿por qué no te quedas? Encontraremos la manera de que...

—No—y él cortó el argumento de Steve—, tengo que irme.

—Pero si regresas sin cumplir tu misión, te harán daño.

—Ya te dije que estaré bien.

Steve guardó silencio, y se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Parecía estar enojado consigo mismo. Quería proteger a Bucky, a todos los Buckys habidos y por haber. Esa idea hizo sonreír una vez más al Soldado del Invierno.

—Además, no pertenezco aquí. Hay un Bucky aquí.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que te vayas.

—Él llegará mañana ¿cierto?—con el dorso de los dedos le tocó la mejilla muy suavemente, para llamar su atención. Consiguió lo que quería: su mirada— Será como si no me hubiera ido—dijo y se inclinó hacia él para poder besarle como había querido hacer desde hace horas.

Steve abrió la boca casi por instinto y así, también, correspondió a la caricia. Seguía preguntándose por la naturaleza de esos besos, o más bien, por su origen, pero le daba miedo la respuesta. Porque era evidente que en el futuro, aun si tenían una relación, estaban separados uno del otro. Era el motivo de esa separación lo que le daba miedo.

Bucky respiró aliviado cuando el beso terminó, el no haberlo hecho antes, le había provocado ansiedad sin darse cuenta. Al mismo tiempo, pudo ver en los ojos de Steve algo extraño formándose, no sabía que nombre darle pero no le gustaba mucho.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta que te bese?

—¡No!—Steve sacudió la cabeza negando enérgicamente—No es eso.

—¿Qué es entonces?

—Es que nunca lo habías hecho.

—¿Nunca te he besado?

Steve negó.

—¿Cómo es posible? Si siento que es algo que siempre deseo... ¿Tú no me has besado?

Steve volvió a negar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... no sé cómo sean las cosas en el futuro, Bucky, pero ahora, que dos hombres se besen no está bien visto.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues... porque... no es natural.

Bucky frunció el ceño, sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla de Steve y se inclinó hacia él, sin cerrar del todo la distancia.

—¿Entonces, por qué se siente como lo más natural del mundo?

Ambos cerraron los ojos ante la expectativa de un nuevo beso, pero la intención fue interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo y una luz que penetró por la ventana.

—Es una bomba—pensó en voz alta el Soldado del invierno. Pero ante su sorpresa, Steve echó a reír.

—Son fuegos artificiales, Bucky—le dijo, acto seguido tiró de su manga hacia la puerta.

—Espera...el abrigo.

Steve no lo escuchó, abrió la puerta y salió al corredor, desde ahí, se podía ver un buen pedazo del cielo. Bucky salió detrás de él con el abrigo en la mano. Eso también era parte de su yo instintivo. Justo entonces, el cielo volvió a iluminarse de varios colores.

—Te enfermarás más—dijo al tiempo que le ponía la prenda por encima de los hombros.

—Ya no estoy enfermo—pero el estornudo que siguió a sus palabras, lo desmintió.

Sin embargo, Bucky no dijo nada, sólo lo contempló con una media sonrisa en el rostro e ignoró por completo el espectáculo en el cielo. Algo nació en él en ese momento, de nuevo, su yo interno reprimido. Sin decir nada abrazó a Steve por la espalda, quién se tensó de inmediato ante la sorpresiva acción.

—¿Bucky, qué...?

—No sé... sólo...

Las palabras se quedaron en el aire. Permanecieron así, en silencio, por un largo rato, mientras estallaban los fuegos artificiales uno tras otro. Fue Steve quién habló primero.

—Tengo miedo, Bucky.

—¿Miedo?— Bucky tenía la mejilla apoyada en la coronilla de Steve y había mantenido los ojos cerrados hasta ese momento— Si eres la persona más valiente que conozco; tú siempre peleas aun si sabes que no puedes ganar.

—No es igual... le tengo miedo a futuro. Tengo miedo de no poder encontrarte, de no poder ayudarte. No importa si me pierdo a mí mismo, pero, definitivamente, no quiero perderte a ti.

Bucky apretó el abrazo, él también tenía algo de miedo sobre el futuro pero, no se sentía desolado. Su estancia con Steve le había inyectado una extraña sensación de esperanza que antes no había sentido, como si, por fin, pudiera ver la luz al final del túnel.

—No lo harás, estoy seguro de que nos encontraremos. Pero... ¿sabes? Yo tengo la sensación de que no volveré a abrazarte así.

—No digas eso Bucky, si nos volveremos a ver...

—Lo que quiero decir es que, no será igual. No sé cómo explicártelo. Pero sé que aunque no sea igual, definitivamente, volveré a abrazarte.

Steve se giró entre sus abrazos y está vez, fue él quien acunó su rostro, tiró de él para que se inclinara un poco, y así besarlo. Fue un beso breve pero suficiente, para inflamar el pecho de Bucky, quién lo abrazó con más apremio.

—Será mejor que entremos—dijo Steve desde su pecho y al mismo tiempo lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás.

Bucky obedeció, entró a la casa, pero no lo soltó, no quería hacerlo y en cuanto escuchó el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse, volvió a besarlo. Movió sus labios sobre los de él buscando un poco más de contacto, un poco más de calor. Su lengua se deslizó entre los dientes de Steve, rozó su paladar y se enredó con su homónima en un combate húmedo, y del que pronto se hizo adicto. Le mordió el labio inferior, poco antes de hacer una pausa para tomar aire.

Se miraron sin decir una sola palabra por varios segundos. Sus mentes se quedaron en blanco, ningún pensamiento coherente encontró salida. Fue Steve quién se sujetó a los hombros de Bucky y le besó de nuevo. Su acción, irremediablemente, presionó un botón en Bucky. Se aferró a ese beso como un hambriento, como un sediento de amor. Lo era, en cierto sentido, lo era. Quería tanto, necesitaba tanto... Sin interrumpir el beso, hizo que el abrigo de Steve cayera, e hizo saltar después, los botones de su camisa, la deslizó por sus hombros sin que éste pudiera emitir ni siquiera un sonido de protesta.

Abandonó su boca, sólo porque ahora había descubierto nuevo territorio para besar. Arrastró sus labios por la piel tibia del cuello y hombro de Steve, al tiempo que sus manos buscaban acercarlo un poco más. Fue cuando su mano artificial le tocó la espalda a Steve que éste se arqueó.

—Está fría—explicó y rió por lo bajo.

Bucky sonrió con los labios sobre la piel de Steve, no pensaba detener la exploración que estaba haciendo. Le besó y mordisqueó suavemente, mientras sus manos recorrían y pellizcaban a su antojo. Steve tenía en algún lugar de su mente una vocecilla que le decía que tenía que detener aquello, las razones se repetían una tras otra en una sucesión ininteligible. En ese momento, todo lo que ocupaba su mente era la sensación que Bucky desplegaba en él. No se dio cuenta cuándo, pero de pronto, estaba de espaldas en la cama. Bucky lamió sus tetillas y se deslizó hasta su estómago, donde mordió la piel y luego, lamió la zona fervientemente. No se detuvo ahí, trazó una línea de saliva hasta su ombligo. Steve se incorporó un poco de la cama para observar lo que Bucky hacía. Con los labios entreabiertos y la respiración jadeante, le vio desabrochar el botón de su pantalón y bajar el cierre con facilidad. Sintió el aliento cálido de Bucky empapar la tela de su calzoncillo, pero fue cuando sus dientes presionaron la zona, que Steve volvió a caer derrotado de espaldas en el colchón. Intentó llamarlo, pero Bucky estaba muy ocupado en otras cosas como para escucharlo.

Bucky estaba ensimismado, perdido en una bruma que le embotaba los pensamientos. Cuando se cansó de humedecer la tela de la ropa interior de su amigo, decidió retirar todo rastro de ella. Para él, desnudar a Steve era sencillo, no tenía que usar mucha fuerza para elevar su cadera y deslizar el pantalón, con todo lo demás, por sus piernas; mismas que separó un segundó después, para hacerse de un poco de espacio y maniobrar con más comodidad. Sujetó la erección de Steve con su mano derecha, sintió el calor y la humedad bajo su tacto, lo frotó un poco antes de bajar el rostro y lamer las gotas de presemen que perlaban ya la cima de su pene. Lo escuchó ahogar un gemido y le sintió tensarse bajo su toque. Bucky levantó el rostro y le miró obnubilado. Se irguió y se quitó la ropa tan rápido como pudo, con la torpeza que el ansia y el deseo le provocaban.

Trepó por el cuerpo de Steve, apoyándose en su brazo izquierdo para no dejar caer todo su peso, y buscó sus labios de nuevo. Steve, por su parte, aferró los brazos al cuello de Bucky, y las piernas entorno a sus caderas. Sus pelvis se encontraron entonces, las erecciones de ambos se rozaron. La sensación húmeda y caliente los hizo estremecerse tanto, que repitieron una u otra vez ese contacto. Lentamente, se frotaron uno contra el otro, y aumentaron el ritmo conforme el orgasmo se hacía presente.

Para Bucky la sensación fue como tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Se sentía libre en ese momento, libre, pero atado felizmente a alguien. Alguien lo sujetaba al mundo, a la vida. Hundió el rostro en la hondonada del cuello y hombro de Steve, y respiró su aroma mientras la ola del orgasmo se retiraba lentamente.

Steve se mantuvo quieto, con los ojos bien cerrados. Jamás había sentido eso, y había sido demoledor. Apenas podía pensar, apenas podía respirar. Pero por alguna razón, quería más, no era suficiente, no todavía. Llamó a Bucky suavemente, hasta que éste reaccionó y se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente como para que Steve atrapara sus labios, una vez más.

Era casi como un juego de idas y venidas, donde uno demandaba al otro y obtenía lo que quería sin mucho esfuerzo. Se reanudaron las caricias, los besos, pellizcos, las risas ahogadas y las palabras que nunca se terminaban de pronunciar por completo.

Bucky giró sobre el colchón a Steve, quería besar su espalda, hacerle cosquillas, dibujar una línea con la lengua siguiendo su columna vertebral y hacerle estremecer con cada acción. Se dio cuenta de una cosa, mientras hacía el amor con él, y era precisamente eso, hacía el amor. No era sólo sexo, ni mucho menos. Procuraba más el placer de él que el propio y eso era algo que le sorprendía de alguna manera. Saber que Steve lo disfrutaba hacía que él lo disfrutara todavía más.

Cuando sus besos llegaron, tal como quería, al coxis, levantó un poco la cadera de Steve y con ambas manos, como si se tratara de los gajos de una naranja, separó sus nalgas. Se humedeció los dedos y sin pensarlo mucho, deslizó uno de ellos a través de su entrada. Le sintió tensarse, su cuerpo por instinto rehuyó a la intromisión, pero Bucky con su brazo de metal le sujetó firmemente la cadera, al tiempo que le susurraba que se quedara. Para Steve, la sensación era sumamente extraña, pero no del todo desagradable, sólo extraña, lo cual era completamente normal. Era una curiosa mezcla de placer y dolor en la justa medida. Se quedó, como Bucky le había pedido, se limitó cerrar los parpados con fuerza y estrujar las sabanas bajo sus manos durante todo el proceso. Su mejor amigo se tomó su tiempo para estirarlo, para descubrir con su tacto zonas erógenas desconocidas e inalcanzables, y calmar cualquier necesidad de escapar. De pronto, Steve estaba demasiado inmerso en los pequeños flechazos de placer, y se desconcertó cuando Bucky se detuvo. Escuchó el frufrú de las sabanas, y en seguida tuvo que ahogar su voz. Ya no se trataban de los dedos de Bucky, era algo más, algo húmedo, bulboso y caliente, que presionaba y pugnaba por deslizarse dentro de él.

Bucky contuvo la respiración, estaba muy excitado, pero se repitió a si mismo que no podía simplemente dar rienda suelta a la locura que le quemaba por dentro. Lo penetró lentamente, despacio pero consistentemente, permitiéndole acostumbrarse a su longitud, a la intromisión... Permaneció quieto por unos segundos, respirando entrecortadamente y con la vista un poco nublada. Le observó, le escuchó apretar los dientes para no gemir en voz alta y le sintió estremecerse. Se movió primero exploratoriamente y así, poco a poco, aumentó la intensidad de sus embestidas. Siempre pendiente de la reacción de otro, siempre listo para parar o acelerar según la respiración de Steve. Lo llevó a él y así mismo muchas veces al borde, sólo para retroceder y prologar un poco más el encuentro. Finalmente, deslizó una mano por debajo de Steve y le cubrió con ella su erección, le masturbó al ritmo de sus propios movimientos de cadera, hasta que sintió la tibieza de la simiente ajena en sus dedos, y a sí mismo cayendo irremediablemente en un pozo de placer indescriptible.

Cuando emergió, jadeante y con el corazón golpeando su pecho violentamente aún, se apartó de Steve poco a poco. Éste también respiraba agitadamente con la cara contra el colchón. Bucky lo observó por un momento al tiempo que deslizaba los dedos por su espalda desnuda, dibujando garabatos sin sentido, esperando que se tranquilizara. Había tratado de que la mayoría de sus acciones fueran llevadas a cabo por su mano natural, porque era donde tenía tacto.

El jadeo de Steve, de pronto, se transformó en tos. Bucky se alarmó, con todo ese ajetreó, había olvidado que Steve aún estaba enfermo, aunque éste dijera que no. Le giró de nuevo en la cama y lo acunó entre sus brazos con cariño. Steve tomó aire y luego, lo dejó escapar lentamente, de esa manera, logró calmar la tos.

—Estoy bien—murmuró, pero Bucky no lo soltó. En cambio, le apartó el cabello húmedo de la frente, revisó su temperatura, y tras comprobar que todo estaba bien, lo besó en los labios.

—Ya entendí—le dijo al tiempo que apoyaba su frente en la de Steve—. Yo te amo.

Steve rió bajito. —También te amo, Bucky. Siempre lo he hecho, sólo que no sabía cómo decírtelo.

Bucky sonrió y le besó las mejillas, sólo para atraerlo en un abrazo más estrecho después.

—Quisiera decir que no quiero irme, porque aunque sea así, tengo que...

—Todavía no—murmuró Steve, apartándose lo suficiente para buscar su mirada—. No te despidas aún.

Bucky lo miró y despegó los labios para formar una sonrisa. —Está bien.

—Pero no se te ocurra irte sin hacerlo.

—No lo haré.

—Quédate está noche.

—Sí.

—Prométeme que no te irás mientras duermo. Prométeme que despertaré y aún estarás aquí. Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo.


	7. Día 3. Con el sol

26 de Diciembre de 1938

"—¿Y tú? ¿Seguirás al Capitán América a las fauces de la muerte?

—No. A pequeño chico de Brooklyn, que era demasiado tonto para escapar de una pelea. Lo sigo a él.

Ante sus palabras, Steve sonrió."

Bucky despertó después de visualizar esa interferencia. No había sido una pesadilla, ni siquiera había sido un sueño, había sido un recuerdo, uno bueno. Nada más abrir los ojos buscó la fuente de la luz: la ventana. El Sol ya se filtraba por las delgadas cortinas, pero, aún su color era pálido. Debía ser muy temprano. Se estiró sin levantarse, era la primera vez que recordaba haber dormido bien. Se giró a su costado. Steve dormía tranquilamente, y verlo lo hizo sonreír. Con la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha, le acarició la mejilla. Steve no hizo ni un solo mohín. Bucky aventuró más y le acunó la mejilla con la palma, de paso le tocó la frente y comprobó que no tenía fiebre.

Sonriendo, como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes, se incorporó un poco y le besó en el cuello, casi debajo del lóbulo de la oreja. Entonces, Steve dio un respingo y se movió despertando de a poco.

—Buenos días, Steve—Bucky le vio sonreír ampliamente al tiempo que se tallaba los ojos.

—Buenos días, Bucky—su voz estaba ronca— Estás aquí.

—Te lo prometí ¿no es así?

Steve asintió y sin que Bucky pudiera anticiparlo, se abrazó a él y le plantó un besó en los labios. Tomado por sorpresa, tardó en reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hizo, le abrazó contra sí profundizando el contacto de sus labios y lenguas. Si se quedara, pensó, podría tener ese tipo de despertares todos los días. Era una pena, una verdadera pena, que no pudiera hacerlo.

—Tengo que irme—le dijo cuándo sus labios se separaron.

Steve suspiró y se incorporó hasta sentarse sobre sus talones en la cama. El Sol que entraba por la ventana incidió en su pelo despeinado y Bucky admiró el increíble color dorado que descubría, así como el intenso azul de sus pupilas. Era una imagen por la que pagaría lo que fuera por mantenerla en su memoria.

—Bucky, yo creo que si encontramos la manera en la que te quedes...

—Ya te dije que no es posible. Además, él... mi yo de este tiempo, vendrá. Y yo sé que él también te ama, no me gustaría competir conmigo mismo ¿sabes?

"Es a él a quién amas" estuvo a punto de decir. Porque era así. Steve estaba enamorado del Bucky que conocía y por extensión amaba también a ese Soldado del invierno. Pero no se lo diría, no le diría que temía que en el futuro, Steve no pudiera amarlo; que al conocer sus terribles acciones, simplemente dejará de amarlo y tal vez, incluso lo buscara con afán de justicia. No se lo diría, porque ese temor era sólo suyo y quería despedirse de él con alegría, con esperanza.

—Quiero darme un baño—dijo Steve, cambiando de tema con esa sensibilidad tan suya—. ¿Quieres...?

—¿Bañarme contigo? Sí, sí quiero.

Una última ducha, un último momento a su lado, sintiéndose libre y confortable. Así fue como disfrutó de esa ducha. Salió un poco antes que Steve y comenzó a recoger sus cosas y a alistar la ropa con la que llegó, era una lástima que tuviera que dejar la ropa que Steve le había regalado. Cuando revisaba sus armas, volvió a ver el "bloqueo". Lo sujetó entre sus manos y lo giró lentamente entre sus dedos. Una idea cruzó por su mente, una idea descabellada, pero que dentro de todo tenía sentido.

Steve salió de la ducha y comenzó a secarse, viendo de reojo y con zozobra como Bucky, aún con la toalla en la cintura, comenzaba a listar sus cosas para marcharse. Era doloroso verlo partir. Se vistió en silencio, mientras Bucky miraba algo que tenía en las manos, quieto, como una estatua. 

—¿Bucky? ¿Estás bien?

Bucky se giró y asintió al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia él.

—Oye, Steve, ¿recuerdas que me preguntaste como es que me hacían olvidar mi pasado?

Steve asintió y Bucky le mostró el aparato que tenía en la mano.

—Es uno parecido—dijo— más grande. Este sólo sirve para que ahuyente las interferencias, esos momentos de mi pasado que vuelven como flashes y me confunden. Suelo usarlo en el nivel más bajo, pero con esto, puedo olvidar hasta tres días de mi vida.

Steve frunció el ceño mientras veía aquella cosa como si fuese un objeto del mismo diablo. Bucky sonrió ante su expresión, podía imaginar que estaba pensando. Lo abrazó con suavidad, con cariño.

—Steve, hay algo más que quiero decirte antes de irme.

—¿Qué es Bucky?

—Tú eres mi misión—soltó a bocajarro.

Steve frunció el ceño y ladeó el rostro como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

—¿Cómo?

—Tú eres el capitán que debía matar.

Steve sonrió como si le hubiera hecho una broma.

—Es imposible que yo... Bucky, mírame, si llego a estar en el ejército sería de soldado raso o algo así...

—No, serás un capitán, y ellos te temerán...y mucho. Querían que yo te matara, porque sería sencillo que confiaras en mí. Jamás esperarías que yo quisiera matarte.

Steve le miró profundamente, lo que se gestaba en su mente, Bucky podía leerlo con claridad.

—Y sé que dejarías que lo hiciera, si con ello pudieras evitar que me hicieran daño. Pero no. Que no existas es el peor daño que pueden hacerme. ¿Entiendes?

Steve asintió, pero con cierto grado de duda. Era un tipo necio después de todo.

—Eres como mi sangre—continuó Bucky—. A través de ti me alimento y me mantengo tibio. Fluyes desde mi corazón a cada parte de mi cuerpo, y traes contigo el alivio para mi mente y alma. Te necesito para seguir vivo. Contigo soy Bucky, sin ti soy nada. Y te amo, más de lo que puedo recordar. Te llevo en mis venas, y aun si te olvido, voy a extrañarte.

—Bucky...

—Perdóname, Steve.

Sin dejarle decir nada más, Bucky encendió el aparto de bloqueo en su nivel más alto, y lo presionó en una de las sienes de Steve. Éste gritó de dolor e intentó escapar del abrazó de Bucky, pero su brazo de acero era inamovible. El dolor era tal que Steve perdió el conocimiento, y cuando eso pasó, Bucky apagó el aparato.

—Lo siento—le dijo—, pero es mejor así. No quiero que te preocupes antes de tiempo, no quiero que evites que viva lo que tenga que vivir. Quiero que te conviertas en el Capitán América, quiero pelear a tu lado y caer del tren, quiero ser éste miserable soldado; quiero que la historia siga su curso. No tengo miedo, sé que tarde o temprano te veré, ellos me enviarán, lo sé, y sé que recordaré que te conocía. Lo sé.

Le dejó sobre la cama, se vistió, se puso de nuevo el abrigo feo y el sombrero. Dejó la ropa que Steve le había regalado en el cesto de la ropa sucia y la mezcló con la de Steve, tal vez así no se daría cuenta. Recogió sus armas y dio un último vistazo a la habitación que le dio cobijo por tres días y regresó, para darle un último beso al joven que lo amaba sin importar nada.

Cuando salió de la casa se cruzó en las escaleras con un mensajero, le pareció sospechoso así que se arrellanó en una puerta vecina y lo observó. El mensajero se detuvo frente a la puerta de Steve y toco con los nudillos varias veces. No descansó hasta que la puerta fue abierta. Bucky vio la mitad del perfil de Steve, notó que se sujetaba la cabeza adolorido. Vio como recibía un pedazo de papel y daba una propina al mensajero. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Bucky terminó de bajar las escaleras, sin preocuparse de la mirada de extrañeza que le dirigió el mensajero.

Se imaginó que, aquello, era un telegrama como el de la otra vez, y podía ser un telegrama de él, de su yo de ese tiempo. Su curiosidad era mucha, así que aguardó medio oculto en la calle a que Steve saliera por el enorme portón o a qué ese Bucky llegara.

Pasaron muchas horas antes de que Steve apareciera en el umbral de la puerta y tomara camino calle abajo. Bucky lo siguió a una distancia prudente hasta la estación de trenes. Le vio cotejar el mensaje recibido con el número del andén y también le vio voltear hacia el enorme reloj de la estación.

El tren llegó justo a las cuatro de la tarde. Steve se acomodó el cuello del abrigo y estiró su cuello cuando los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar. Bucky le observó desde su lugar de vigilancia: en el andén también, pero a varios metros de distancia.

—Ah, perdón—un chico chocó contra su hombro y se disculpó apresuradamente, sin siquiera detenerse. Bucky le miró con resentimiento. Pero dicho sentimiento se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta quién le había golpeado.

Steve agitó la mano y el muchacho que Bucky había visto en la foto de la mesita de Steve, soltó su maleta, y le dio un fuerte y largo abrazo.

Así que ese era él. El soldado del invierno vio a Steve sonreír, le vio queriendo ayudar con la maleta y se vio a sí mismo negándose a su ayuda, cargando su maleta y rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Steve. Se vio a sí mismo sonreír como nunca, se vio hablando animadamente, se vio con luz en la mirada y en el rostro. Y vio lo mismo en Steve.

Los siguió hasta la plaza, les vio saludar a la señora March y seguir su camino animadamente. El Soldado del invierno se detuvo a la mitad de la plaza, desde ahí esperó a perderlos de vista. Y cuando lo hizo, suspiró y dio media vuelta.

Sin prisa y con bastante pesar regresó al punto dónde había llegado. Se sentó en la banqueta y se quedó ahí, estático, viendo el ir y venir de la gente, y al Sol que se ocultaba tras los techos de las casas. Esperó con tranquilidad, hasta que las estrellas pintaron el cielo, y se preguntó si Steve estaría bien, si no recaería de su enfermedad, si en el futuro lo encontraría, si aún le dolía la cabeza...

Justo entonces el portal se abrió. Bucky lo miró sin expresión en el rostro y lo cruzó evocando muy fuertemente la imagen de Steve de esa mañana.

Año 2014

—¿Nombre clave?

—Soldado del Invierno

—¿Misión?

Bucky miró al agente de Hydra que tenía delante. No era más que un burócrata más, que le devolvía tímidamente la mirada tras el cristal de sus lentes y que apuntaba lo que le decía con presteza.

—Asesinar a Steven Rogers, alias Capitán América, antes de que se convierta en una amenaza para Hydra.

—¿Estatus de la misión?

En ese instante, apareció Rumlow tras bastidores, parecía haber corrido. Bucky pensó que ese bastardo quería saber sobre la misión, seguramente, porque quería muerto a Steve. Sin darse cuenta de su propia expresión, Bucky sonrió de medio lado.

—Soldado... ¿estatus de la misión?—repitió el agente.

Bucky saboreó cada silaba mirando fijamente a Rumlow.

—Fallida.

FIN


	8. Epílogo

Año 2014

—¡¿Fallida?!

Rumlow estalló y en un impulso, que no habría tenido antes, sujetó a Bucky de las solapas de su abrigo.

—¿Cómo carajos pudiste fallar una misión tan fácil?

—El Capitán resultó más hábil de lo presupuestado—contestó Bucky con calma y también con cierta sorna en su voz.

Rumlow estrechó la mirada.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿no es verdad? ¡Fallaste a propósito!

Lo soltó, pero no por ello dejo de parecer furioso.

—Ya se me hacía extraño que siguiera aquí. ¿Te das cuenta que has desobedecido el cumplimiento de una misión sumamente importante para Hydra? ¿Sabes cómo te castigaran por esto?

—No me importa cumplir mis misiones, mientras no sea mi sangre la que tenga que derramar.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué carajos significa eso?

—Rumlow— la puerta se abrió en ese momento, para dar paso al señor Pierce

—Falló—dijo Rumlow señalando a Bucky acusatoriamente—Y puedo jurar que fue deliberado.

—Rumlow, no importa. Probamos que nuestro sistema de viaje en el tiempo funciona, la muerte del capitán puede esperar—el hombre le dio un vistazo a Bucky, pero volvió a dirigirse a Rumlow— Tenemos que adelantar las cosas. Fury sospecha... En la misión del barco, ¿no dijo algo el capitán?

Rumlow negó. —Nada, el bastardo no suele decir nada, si no está seguro. Pero en cuanto llegamos a SHIELD se dirigió a la oficina de Fury.

—Bien. Tal vez, aún no sepa nada. Y es mejor que así se mantenga— Pierce se giró hacia Bucky y lo señaló—Reinícienlo. Mandé un comando especial para hacernos cargo de Fury, pero no debemos subestimarlo. Y si ellos fallan, lo quiero ahí... Y Rumlow dirígete a SHIELD y prepara un equipo, por si tenemos que hacernos cargo del Capitán.

Bucky escuchó todo aquello y no pudo evitar sonreír. Hablan de Steve, sin duda alguna. Pudo darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él, de lo cerca que estaba de volver a verlo. Rumlow asintió a las órdenes, pero le dirigió una última mirada, Bucky borró su sonrisa, tal vez, un poco tarde porque fue señalado con un dedo amenazadoramente.

Pierce se giró hacia los médicos de la sala, quienes se apuraban a quitarle a Bucky su disfraz. Miró su reloj y mencionó algo irreconocible. Después llamó por teléfono, Bucky lo observó mientras era preparado. Escuchó que el comando ya estaba en camino para interceptar al tal Fury. No dijo nada más sobre Steve, o más bien, sobre el Capitán. Pero parecía impaciente, incluso nervioso.

—Reinícienlo—volvió a decir cuando colgó.

Bucky mordió la placa que le habían dado y sintió el metal frío rodeando su cráneo. Cerró los ojos e hizo un recuento rápido de esos tres días de libertad. Tres días en los que se liberó de la zozobra. Aun si no había recuperado los recuerdos del pasado, ni su propia identidad, las pesadillas se habían ido, junto a la sensación de vacío.

Entonces, el dolor de siempre le penetró las células y vio como cada uno de esos momentos iban desapareciendo, como fotografías arrojadas a un oscuro mar. Cada palabra, cada imagen se desvaneció y no quedó nada... o casi nada. Solo se quedó con él la sensación de extrañar algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de estos eventos en mi imaginación sucede lo que vimos en Capitán América: the winter soldier y posteriormente en Civil war. 
> 
> Pero el final, final de esta pequeña historia vendrá en el siguiente capítulo.   
> Pero aprovecho para darles las gracias por las lecturas, los votos y su comentarios, son mi mejor regalo en estás fechas XD  
> Nos leemos en el siguiente y ahora si, último capítulo.


	9. Extra

25 de Diciembre de 20...

Steve saltaba en la cama y cada vez que lo hacía, Bucky rebotaba en el colchón. Un poco aturdido y medio dormido, le sujetó el tobillo y lo hizo caer en la cama. Steve, lejos de reclamarle, rio. Bucky lo había visto, mientras se tallaba los ojos y amagaba un bostezo. Lo vio reír, vio su rostro iluminado por la alegría, vio su cabello despeinado; y se sintió atraído por él, como por un imán. Se inclinó poco a poco hasta alcanzar su boca y besarlo. Steve había sonreído y había preguntado si ese era su regalo de navidad.

Bucky despertó de ese momento. No sabía cómo identificar ese sueño. No era una pesadilla, pero para ser un recuerdo estaba un poco discorde en el tiempo. Pero no le importó, había sido bueno.

Se estiró en la cama y se giró lentamente para abrazar la espalda de Steve. Apoyó la mejilla en su omoplato desnudo y aspiró su aroma directamente de su piel. Sonrió, le besó el hombro y siguió la línea de éste hasta el cuello; después, le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Feliz Navidad, Steve—murmuró y éste se removió en la cama, hizo un mohín y despertó.

—Feliz Navidad, Bucky—respondió al tiempo que se giraba lentamente.

Cuando lo tuvo al alcance, Bucky atrajo su rostro y le besó en los labios con tranquilidad. Esa era su primera navidad juntos después de tanto tiempo. La primera navidad que pasaban como una pareja consolidada. No podían decir que la paz era completa, pero al menos la amenaza más grande había sido repelida con éxito y podían disfrutar de esos momentos de total serenidad.

—Tuve un sueño extraño—dijo Steve cuando sus labios se separaron y Bucky hundía la nariz entre su cuello y hombro, dejando besos esparcidos en el camino—. Celebrábamos Navidad. Teníamos un árbol pequeño; yo hice la cena, mientras tú habías ido por el ponche con la señora March.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, y jugábamos poker mientras la comida estaba.

—¿Y quién ganaba?

—Bucky, no me estás escuchando.

—Claro que sí—Bucky levantó el rostro y le miró a los ojos—. Es sólo que eso no tiene nada de extraño.

—Era extraño porque eras tú, con tu brazo de metal y todo... y era yo, antes del programa.

Bucky frunció el ceño.

—Qué curioso—murmuró—, tuve un sueño parecido.

—¿En serio?

Bucky asintió y ambos se miraron en un dialogo silente. Era bastante curioso, más que eso, se sentía como si hubieran olvidado algo. A Bucky esa sensación le disgustaba hasta el desgaste, así que decidió que no se preocuparía, es más, la haría huir de él.

—No pienses—dijo y al hacerlo apartó las sabanas, y trepó al regazó de Steve. Se sentó a horcajadas en su pelvis y se inclinó para besarlo—, y no te muevas—le murmuró sobre los labios y sonrió, al verlo sonreír.

Movió lentamente su cadera y sintió como la erección de Steve se despertaba. La sensación era caliente y excitante, al grado de despertar la suya. Steve obedeció la orden dada por Bucky, pero le pidió con un gesto y sin palabras, que se incorporara y diera la vuelta. Bucky le miró traviesamente y se mordió el labio inferior antes de ser él, ahora, quién obedeciera. Se giró, y de esa manera pudo sujetar la erección de su amante; deslizar su lengua por el tallo grueso, caliente y palpitante; y al mismo tiempo, sentir a Steve sujetarle los muslos y la deliciosa mordida de sus dientes en sus testículos; y después, a sus manos abriendo sus nalgas, sus dedos humedecidos deslizarse en su interior. Mientras él se empapaba la garganta del sabor amargo de presemen.

Lo habían hecho todo o casi todo. Bucky descubrió que Steve tenía una mente bastante sucia cuando se trataba de sexo, incluso más que él. Le gustaba jugar y hasta en cierto sentido, le gustaba torturar, claro que, en el buen sentido. Le hacía querer más, lo llevaba al borde del orgasmo y luego se lo negaba. Él, Bucky, era más básico, tal vez un poco más rudo, primitivo y ansioso. Siempre lograban combinar ambas cosas de manera increíble. Y no importaba quién estuviera arriba y quién abajo; lo habían probado todo o casi todo.

Bucky le dio un último lametazo al falo de su pareja y aun cuando estaba renuente a dejar de recibir las caricias de Steve, se giró para estar, de nuevo, cara a cara.

—No te muevas—repitió y Steve volvió a sonreír.

Bucky levantó la cadera y él mismo deslizó el miembro de Steve dentro de sí, lentamente, hasta la empuñadura. La noche anterior las posiciones habían estado invertidas y pensó, deseó, cambiar el orden. Se movió lentamente arriba y abajo, apoyándose en el pecho de Steve, quién a su vez, incapaz de quedarse del todo quieto, le dirigía las caderas con las manos.

—Que no te muevas—exigió Bucky entre jadeos, cuando sintió que Steve buscaba el encuentro de sus caderas.

—Átame la próxima vez.

Bucky rió y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios.

—¿Dónde quedo el dulce e inocente Steve de los 40's?—le dijo en broma

—Sigue aquí—contestó y cerró los ojos cuando el orgasmo lo sorprendió.

Sí, ahí estaba. Bucky lo vio justo ahí, mientras se estremecía y le decía mil veces "te amo, Bucky". Y él mismo calló y se dejó llevar por su propio orgasmo.

—¿Este fue mi regalo de Navidad?—preguntó Steve.

Bucky sonrió con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho; levantó el rostro para sonreír.

—¿Te gustó?

Steve asintió. Bucky bajó de su cadera y se puso de pie.

—¿Y mi regalo?

—Bajo el árbol—Steve se giró de costado, para ver a Bucky caminar desnudo hasta el árbol, un árbol grande, frondoso, adornado con esferas y luces del tamaño adecuado.

Bucky miró las cajas de regalo que había y buscó el suyo. Era el más grande, volteó a ver a Steve quién, como un niño que ha hecho una travesura le sonrió desde la cama. Había algo sospechoso en esa sonrisa, pero con todo y todo, Bucky tiró de la caja y se sentó en el piso para abrir su regalo.

Para su sorpresa dentro de la caja enorme, había otra más pequeña y dentro de ésta otra todavía más pequeña.

—Ja, ja, Rogers, muy gracioso—le dijo cuándo iba por la quinta caja.

Steve rió desde la cama, de nuevo, como un niño travieso, pero había cierto grado de nerviosismo en él, que no pasó desapercibido para Bucky.

La última caja era una muy pequeña, cabía en su mano y estaba envuelta en papel de regalo. Desgarró la envoltura y descubrió un pequeño estuche forrado de terciopelo. Frunció el ceño, confundido. Volteó a ver a Steve y éste estaba quieto, expectante, lo cual hacia todo más extraño. Así que, para no demorar más ese instante, abrió el estuche. Dentro había un par de sencillos anillos de plata.

—Steve... ¿qué...?

—¿Sabías que, ahora, en Nueva York, las parejas del mismo sexo pueden casarse?

Bucky lo miró y esbozó, lentamente, una sonrisa.

—Eres un punk.

Se puso de pie y volvió a la cama para besarle y quién sabe, tal vez, para invertir posiciones una vez más. ¿Por qué no? Tenían tiempo. Por primera vez, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Por primera vez, el tiempo estaba a su favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si este es el final, o el comienzo como quieran verlo
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.

**Author's Note:**

> Wola! Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Hace tiempo que quería subir está historia aquí, pero por una u otra razón no había podido. De verdad espero que les agrade; aquí entre nos, es una de las historias de las que estoy orgullosa XD
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
